Yo nací para amarte
by kikyole25
Summary: Mikasa y Levi son dos personas que han nacido en un mundo cruel, que pasaría si los dos se dan cuenta que existe entre ellos una gran atracción, que pasaría si Mikasa se cansa de todos los desplantes de Eren, tal vez el destino está marcado y aquellas dos personas nacieron solamente para amarse el uno al otro, pero todavía no se han dado cuenta...
1. Prólogo

_Prólogo_

 _En este fanfic quiero dar a conocer la relación que se va desarrollando entre estos dos persones de la obra de shingeki no kyojin, de nuestro querido Isayama, Levi y Mikasa Ackerman, dos personajes tan similares y a la vez tan distintos. Por un lado el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, al que muchos creemos que tiene un muro impenetrable en el que nadie puede entrar, pero nos olvidamos que es un ser humano, y por otro lado Mikasa conocida como la mejor de su promoción, un soldado que vale como 100 hombres, que también demuestra tener una personalidad fuerte pero que cada vez que está con Eren cambia totalmente. Y nos damos cuenta que es más humana de lo que ella piensa._

 _En este relato voy a hablar sobre la relación que se va desarrollando entre estos dos personajes cuando se van conociendo, entablando una relación, aunque solo sea de capitán con subordinada. Aunque con el tiempo se van a dar cuenta que se necesitan y que se parecen mucho más de lo que piensan. No importa el pasado ni los errores que se hayan cometido, cuando has nacido para amar a alguien simplemente tienes que aceptarlo. Ya que es tu destino._

 _El título del fanfic está inspirado en una preciosa canción de un cantante mexicano, Alejandro Fernández, con su tema Yo nací para Amarte, es una canción que me encanta y que las recomiendo que la escuchen ya que la letra es preciosa._

 _Sin más preámbulos vamos a comenzar con esta historia. Como siempre quiero aclarar que los personajes no son míos, y que puede que haya spoilers y escenas violentas o de sexo, así que la edad va a ser de 18+. Por último quiero agradecer a toda esa gente que se toma el tiempo el tiempo para leer. A todos muchas gracias de corazón._


	2. Capítulo I: Indiscreción

**Castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde la que presenció aquella escena que la llenó de ira, cuando vio que el _*petit_ capitán golpeó a su querido Eren, desde aquel día lo odiaba con todo su ser y juraba que tarde o temprano se las haría pagar. Lo que le resultaba aún peor es que no podía entender como su amado lo idolatraba como si se tratara de un héroe, tanto Eren como Armin le habían dicho una y otra vez que lo que pasó fue para beneficio de Eren, básicamente para que no lo mataran. Mikasa lo había entendido o eso creía ella ya que cada vez que veía al capitán no podía contener la rabia que sentía hacia él.

Con 17 años recién cumplidos Mikasa ya se había enamorado, sí, estaba enamorada de la persona a la cual idolatraba, a la cual ella protegía, aunque últimamente todo había cambiado tanto para ella como para Eren. Y es que cada día lo notaba más distante, por no decir que estaba molesto por algo, no lo entendía, ella lo amaba y cada vez lo veía más lejos... muchas veces aunque no lo pareciera Eren la hacía llorar, con sus frases cargadas de desprecio incluso de odio. _No te acerques, no quiero verte, no entiendes que no soy tu hijo, no somos familia Mikasa entiéndelo_ , le decía una y otra vez. Mikasa sabía perfectamente que el no tenía ni la más remota idea de que ella lo amaba, que lo quería, pero no como un hermana a un hermano, si no como una mujer a un hombre...

Se encontraba mirando por la ventana del cuarto la cual compartía con Sasha, era de noche y a lo lejos se veía como los árboles se movían al ritmo del viento, el cielo estaba despejado lo que daba paso a ver en el firmamento unas grandes y hermosas estrellas que rodeaban a la luna... cogió un poco de aire y suspiro... _-Eren porque me tratas así-_ dijo en voz baja... casi en un susurro.

 _-Oye Mikasa has dicho algo-_ dijo la chica patata

 _-No, nada Sasha vamos a dormir-_

Se retiró de la ventana a paso lento...no quería dormir, le angustiaba de sobremanera el estar así con Eren, no entendía el cambio tan repentino de su amado... aunque siempre había dado la imagen de ser una persona seria, lógica e inteligente, todo eso se iba a la mierda cuando se trataba de él. No podía pensar con claridad, el solo hecho de que el estuviera en peligro hacía que todo su mundo se viniera abajo, sacando lo peor de ella.

Sasha apagó la luz de la lámpara de aceite y las dos se dispusieron a dormir. Sin embargo en la mente de Mikasa, comenzaba una batalla de ideas que no la dejaban descansar tranquilamente, era un soldado, si, pero también era humana y como tal tenía sentimientos, emociones...deseos, estaba en la peor época para las hormonas, la adolescencia, no iba a negar que muchas veces había soñado y no solo despierta con estar íntimamente con Eren.

Nunca había visto lo que tienen los hombres debajo del pantalón, pero se lo imaginaba. Sabía por lo que había escuchado lo que era el sexo, ella era virgen y lo único que deseaba era que el hombre que la conociera, a quien diera su virginidad fuera Eren, con este pensamiento un poco impropio para ella, cerró los ojos no sin antes dedicarle una dulce mirada a la bufanda roja que lo llevaba siempre incluso a la cama. _Eren_ dijo antes de caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo...

Al otro lado del Castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento en una pequeña habitación individual (que por lo general se les asignaba a los altos cargos dentro legión), se encontraba rellenando unos informes el capitán Levi, estaba molesto ya que lo que más odiaba era tener que hacer tanto papeleo... la habitación contaba con una cama, un escritorio, unas dos lamparas de aceite, un armario un poco viejo, una silla, una mesita y el baño, la habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía todo lo que él necesitaba, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y limpio, para Levi no había mejor forma de relajarse, que limpiar hasta que no quedara ni una mota de polvo.

El día había sido rutinario como de costumbre, por la mañana había entrenado a los nuevos reclutas, había sido bastante aburrido ya que ninguno le seguía el ritmo a él, bueno salvo una persona, que aun no estaba a su nivel pero con entrenamiento podría mejorar y mucho, se trataba de Ackerman... es bastante buena pensó el capitán. Después tuvo una reunión con Hanji y con Erwin, ellos solo se limitaban a hablar mientras el estaba callado y analizaba cada unos de los gestos de sus compañeros. Siempre manteniendo su semblante frío y sin expresión.

Pero estaba agotado hasta el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se cansaba, no del entrenamiento obviamente, si no de la burocracia... se levantó rápidamente de su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana, era una forma que tenía de relajarse, miró hacia arriba y solo veía el firmamento. Vio el reloj de la mesita, la cual marcaba las 2:00 de la mañana. No tenía sueño dado que sufría de insomnio. Su mente comenzó a divagar a pensar en que hace tiempo que no había tenido sexo... necesitaba desahogarse de alguna forma, tal vez el día que tuviera libre se iría hacia el subterráneo a visitar un prostíbulo que el conocía desde hace años, no era un hombre que se acostara con cualquier mujer, escogía muy bien a sus amantes... pero era un hombre al fin y al cabo, un ser humano que tenía sus necesidades. _-Muy bien hora de retomar con lo que estaba_ \- dijo fastidiado, retirándose de la ventana y sentándose nuevamente en la silla donde hace unos minutos había estado.

 **Dormitorios de las mujeres**

El día comenzó con unos rayos de sol que daban en la cara de una dormida Mikasa, había dormido bien, y ahora le tocaba levantarse para comenzar con la rutina habitual. Rápidamente se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió hacia los baños. Se dio una ducha rápida se lavó la cara y la boca, su animada compañera ya que había levantado minutos antes que ella. Su pasión por la comida era algo sobrenatural. La sola idea de que iba a comer la levantaba de cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora.

 _-Vamos a desayunar -_ dijo entusiasmada Sasha

 _-Si quieres adelántate-_ dijo mikasa, rápidamente

 _-Esta bien voy al comedor-_ dijo la castaña, acto seguido se fue corriendo para que no le quitaran la comida.

Una vez que llegó al comedor, saludó a sus compañeros, en realidad lo único que quería era ver a Eren, lo demás de daba igual, lo encontró ahí charlando o mejor dicho discutiendo con Jean...cómo de costumbre...

 _\- ¿En serio? tan temprano y lo único que se les ocurre es discutir_ \- dijo mikasa, molesta

Tanto Eren como Jean regresaron a mirarla. Los dos tenían distintos semblantes, por una parte estaba Eren que la miraba molesto y por otro lado Jean al que cada vez que ella aparecía cambiaba totalmente su expresión, mejor dicho ponía cara de tonto.

 _-Mikasa, no te metas en esto_ \- dijo Eren furioso _-es asunto mío y de nadie más-_

 _-Pero Eren la discusión debe terminar, ya que si viene alguien y se da cuenta del escándalo que están formando te castigará-_ dijo preocupada

 _-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no eres mi madre Mikasa, deja de meterte en mis asuntos, no me persigas más, no te das cuenta lo insoportable que eres-_ dijo Eren elevando cada vez más el tono de la voz, acto seguido finalizó la discusión no sin antes darle en el hombro a Mikasa.

 _-Eren-_ dijo ella apenada, los demás soldados solamente se limitaban a mirarla, unos con lástima y otros conversaban entre ellos, seguramente pensando en lo tonta que era al dejar que Eren hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Mikasa quizo seguir a Eren, pero un preocupado Armin la agarró del brazo antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar.

- _Déjalo Mikasa, ahora no es el momento_ \- dijo el rubio

 _-Pero es que Eren me necesita_ \- dijo ella preocupada.

- _Es mejor dejar las cosas como están, ahora está molesto por la discusión, tal vez mas tarde quiera hablar-_

 _-Tienes razón Armin voy a darle tiempo. Seguro que cuando se calme me pedirá una disculpa por lo de antes-_

El día transcurrió sin ningún otro percance, seguían la misma rutina de siempre, vueltas al patio, después entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo y después utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales... Mikasa veía desde lejos a Eren ya que no se había acercado a ella en toda la tarde...le resultaba un tanto extraño su comportamiento, ya que podía ser muy testarudo pero nunca se alejaba de ellos.

Aprovechó el momento de la cena para acercarse nuevamente a Eren... el comedor era muy amplio dado que la legión de reconocimiento era la fuerza con el menor numero de soldados, siempre había sitio para elegir, al igual que las habitaciones, pero claro al ser todavía novatos tenían que acatar las normas de los que llevaban más tiempo en la legión. Buscó con la mirada a Eren, lo encontró hablando animado con Historia, eso no le gusto para nada a Mikasa, cogió su bandeja de comida, y la miró de forma desagradable.

El menú consistía en una sopa que más bien parecía agua con algo y un pan duro, no podía quejarse ya que por lo menos tenía algo que llevarse a la boca, pero no pudo dejar de extrañar aquellas comida que preparaba la madre de Eren, - _Carla-_ dijo susurrando acordándose se ella...

Con bandeja en mano se apresuró a sentarse donde se encontraban los dos jóvenes, algo que disgustó de sobremanera al castaño.

 _-Hola Eren, Hola Historia-_ dijo Mikasa.

- _Hola Mikasa-_ respondió una sonriente Historia

Historia como siempre tan buena y tan adorable, todo el mundo la adora, que pesadez pensó Mikasa.

- _Mikasa, que haces aquí-_ dijo Eren con desprecio

 _-Quería saber si ya habías comido, como no te vi en to...-_

 _-Mikasa te he dicho una y otra vez que no soy tu hijo, deja de preocuparte por mi es que no entiendes lo molesta que me resultas, y cada día va a peor, vete a otra mesa, Historia y yo estamos hablando de algo que no te incumbe-_ dijo Eren cada vez más molesto.

 _-Creo que estoy molestando chicos-_ dijo inmediatamente Historia. La rubia cogió su bandeja y se fue a otro lugar. Dejando a Eren muy molesto. _-Ves lo que consigues con tus celos Mikasa, vete de una vez, no me dirijas la palabra-_ dijo el castaño saliendo del comedor dejando a una Mikasa a punto de llorar...

 _-No le hagas caso, últimamente realiza muchos experimentos que segu...-_

 _-No digas más Armin no lo disculpes más por favor, sabes muy bien que ha cambiado conmigo, y que últimamente no me soporta-_ Dijo Mikasa apretando los dientes, para después salir del comedor.

Se dirigió rápidamente a su cuarto, estaba destrozada sólo quería llegar su habitación e irse directamente a la cama, - _no voy a llorar, no voy a llorar-_ se repetía una y otra vez. Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos que estaban poco iluminados, cuando vio una sombra que se acercaba rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba.

 _-Mikasaaaaa-_ dijo una voz conocida

 _-Mayor Hanji, que hace usted por aquí-_ dijo Mikasa sin cambiar la expresión.

 _-Mikasa tengo que pedirte un favor, nuestro petit capitán, está con unos terribles dolores de cabeza, pero ahora mismo me está esperando Moblit para un asunto muy importante que tiene que ver con los titanes-_

Esta mujer no para con el mismo tema, está realmente obsesionada con los titanes, pensó Mikasa. Hanji se metió las manos en el bolsillo, buscando algo, cuando por fin lo encontró dijo:

- _Mikasa esta es la medicina que tiene que tomar Levi, se buena y llévaselo por favor, no quiero que esta noche mate nadie-_ Sin decir una sola palabra más se fue de ahí a toda prisa, dejando a Mikasa con el frasco de cristal en la mano.

- _Tengo que ir a ver al enano, con el asco que le tengo, y por las miradas que el me da creo que el sentimiento es mutuo-_ dijo en voz baja

Pero Hanji es una superior y tengo que obedecer, después de eso me iré directamente a mi habitación, pensó Mikasa. La chica con el pelo negro caminó hasta las habitaciones de sus superiores, como no sabía cual de todas era la habitación del capitán, tuvo que preguntar a varios soldados su ubicación. Los pasillos estaban menos iluminados que en la parte de los cadetes, así que le costaba encontrar la puerta del capitán. Sin embargo había una habitación alejada de las demás, y según las instrucciones de los soldados y conociendo a Levi, pensó que esa tenía que ser su habitación. Bueno creo que esta es puerta, pensó Mikasa.

 _-Capitán Levi, Capitán Levi-_ dijo la peli negra golpeando la puerta varias veces

Tal vez no se encuentre. Voy a golpear la puerta una vez más. _Capitán Levi señor,_ dijo la chica pero al no recibir respuesta cogió el picaporte y lo giró lentamente, si no está aquí mejor, así no tengo que ver su estúpida cara, pensó Mikasa.

Una vez dentro dio una vista rápida a la habitación, en el fondo de la misma se encontraba una mesita _\- muy bien la dejaré aquí encima y luego me iré-_ dijo en voz baja.

Un golpe muy fuerte vino de dentro de la habitación, Mikasa se puso en modo alerta y como si se tratara de un gato, dio pequeños pasos pausadamente y sin hacer ruido para ver lo que sucedía ahí dentro. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta así que entró con mucho cuidado.

Asomó su cabeza para ver lo que pasaba dentro, cuando vio una imagen que nunca en su vida se le iba a olvidar. El capitán estaba sumergido en la bañera desnudo, vio su pecho, su pelo mojado peinado hacia atrás y se le olvidó que debía irse de ahí, lo contemplaba, lo miraba de arriba a abajo, viendo su cuerpo sus piernas musculosas, pero sobre todo lo que llamó la atención a la chica fue su torso, estaba esculpido, se veían unas algunas cicatrices no eran muy profundas, pero se notaba que aquel hombre había combatido en muchas batallas, además se veía su marcado abdomen así como los músculos definidos que se dejaban ver bajo el agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados... parecía que estaba sufriendo por alguna razón.

En algún momento recuperó la cordura se dio cuenta que tenía que marcharse de ahí inmediatamente, pero fue tarde ya que había apoyado la mano sobre el jabón que tenía el lavabo, y cuando quizo quitar la mano de ahí, tiró el jabón al suelo...

Levi se levantó rápidamente dejando ver aún más su desnudez, Mikasa no pudo evitar mirar su entrepierna, la miraba curiosamente, con los ojos abiertos y brillantes después bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas, una vez más lo recorrió con la vista, mirando su pecho, su cuerpo... su todo...

 _-Si ya ha terminado de observarme, Ackerman, le ordeno que se vaya inmediatamente de mi habitación-_ dijo Levi con el ceño fruncido.

Mikasa regresó de donde estuviera, y mirando al suelo con la cabeza agachada y las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza, dijo _\- lo siento capitán, me retiro inmediatamente-_ se dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Corrió tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba es su dormitorio.

 _-Mocosa tonta, que se cree que puede venir a verme desnudo, mañana hablaré con ella y la pondré en su lugar -_ dijo Levi irritado. El capitán no se había dado cuenta en que momento entró Mikasa en su habitación, ya que el fuerte dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. Así que cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse. Pero no podía negar que le había divertido el ver como lo miraba aquella chica, seguramente nunca había visto a un hombre desnudo, pensó ladeando una imperceptible sonrisa.

 _-Mikasa donde estabas-_ preguntó Sasha

 _-Estaba haciendo un recado de la Mayor, pero ya terminé, así que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-_ dijo ella

 _-Te veo muy agitada-_ comentó la chica patata

Mikasa no cambió su expresión, se puso su pijama y se metió entre las sábanas. Una vez con la lámpara apagada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, no podía creer lo que había visto nunca se imaginó que el capitán estuviera tan bien dotado, es un enano amargado pero tiene un cuerpo perfecto una espalda ancha, unos hombros redondeados y grandes, unas piernas musculosas, y sobre todo un miembro grande. Soy una tonta me quedé parada mirándolo, no se que me pasó, de repente sentí que algo despertó bajo mi vientre, comenzó a palpitar... será excitación, no no no puede ser, eso solo me debe pasar con Eren y con nadie más... porque de repente me siento así...esto no puede volver a suceder...

Con estos pensamientos poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos, espero que lo que pasó hoy se quede ahí y que el enano no me busqué problemas, se dijo para si misma. Sentía cada vez más sus párpados cansados así que los dejo reposar, y poco a poco se fue sumiendo en el mundo de los sueños...

Continuará...

*petit = pequeño


	3. Capítulo II: Las verdades duelen

Los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana de cierta chica de pelo negro, sin embargo ella ya estaba despierta, incluso antes que su compañera. Se encontraba sentada en el filo de su cama, ya que por mucho que quisiera las imágenes del día anterior en el dormitorio del capitán no cesaban.

Se levantó rápidamente, y se dirigió al baño, después se cambió la ropa y se fue hasta el comedor donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros, incluso estaba Armin. Sin embargo no había ningún rastro de Eren. Saludó al rubio sin mucha emoción, y se sentó a lado suyo a desayunar. El rubio se quedó mirando a Mikasa y soltó un profundo suspiro, sabía que en el fondo ella estaba sufriendo, y que el responsable de todo era su amigo Eren. No entendía porque cada día estaba más distante con ellos, si eran su única familia. Había días en los que casi no hablaban o que discutían por cualquier cosa. Armin le daba espacio a Eren, creían que tal vez dejándolo solo sería lo mejor ya que así podía pensar tranquilamente en los problemas que le agobiaban, pero Mikasa no hacía lo mismo.

Después de desayunar se dirigieron hasta el patio del castillo donde les esperaba los lideres de escuadrón para empezar con el entrenamiento. Comenzaron a calentar dando vueltas al patio, después entrenaron utilizando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y para terminar el día realizaron varios combates de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Mikasa no se concentraba en el entrenamiento dado que su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Por otro lado no sabía nada de Eren. Era tarde y no lo había visto, por ninguna parte, ni en el desayuno ni en la comida del medio día, se comenzaba a preocupar por él.

Unos rayos anaranjados se vislumbraban en el horizonte, lo que anunciaba el ocaso del día, Mikasa miraba hacia ellos, pérdida en sus pensamientos, había derrotado a todo aquel que se había puesto en su camino, era una chica fuerte, no tenía rival, o eso era lo que ella creía...

De repente se escuchó un murmullo que cada vez se hacía más fuerte entre los soldados y es que el pequeño capitán Levi se había dignado a bajar con los reclutas para observar los combates que entre ellos tenían.

Levi había estado observando desde la ventana del despacho de Erwin los combates que disputaban los nuevos reclutas, no dejaba de mirarlos con su rostro frío e inexpresivo, ninguno generaba ningún interés especial en él. Hasta que vio a alguien que lo sorprendió, se trataba de Mikasa Ackerman, la novia del joven titán, o eso es lo que el pensaba, dado que siempre se preocupaba demasiado por Jaeger. Entre los pasillos se murmuraba y era conocido por muchos que ella estaba perdidamente enamorado del *niñato gritón... aún recordaba la paliza que le dio en el juicio... Regresó de sus pensamientos y se concentró en la persona que había vencido uno a uno a todos sus oponentes, era una chica con mucha capacidad pero estaba seguro que aún no había visto todo su potencial... por lo que decidió bajar y probar las técnicas de combate de la chica en primera persona.

No le sorprendía en absoluto que la gente que lo viera cambiara su expresión, o que intentaran alejarse de él, sabía que su sola presencia imponía y mucho, pero eso no le importaba, para el eso era lo mejor, no construir ninguna relación cercana con nadie, ya que nunca se sabía si volvería a ver a esa persona con vida, tal y como le había pasado con Farlan e Isabel...

Ya había atardecido y en unas dos horas, se haría de noche, pero eso no le importó, aunque la fuera la hora en la que los reclutas se retirarán a comer y descansar, quiso probar la resistencia de la nueva recluta, quería probar si lo que decían acerca de ella era verdad...se acercó hasta Mikasa, se puso delante y con un dedo le hizo una señal para que le comenzara a atacar.

Las palabras sobraban, se miraron y los dos sentían la necesidad de derrotar al otro. Los soldados hicieron un círculo que al rededor de los protagonistas mientras comenzaron comentar por lo bajo a ver cuál sería el ganador, muchos apoyaban al capitán, sin embargo la mayoría de los de la promoción 104, apoyaban a Mikasa.

Mikasa fue la primera en atacar, lazó un puñetazo a la cara de Levi, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad, el capitán se agachó y le dio golpe en el estómago, haciendo que Mikasa, por unos segundos le faltara el aire... indignada y furiosa por que se había atrevido a tocarla, le lanzó esta vez una patada que pretendía desestabilizar a su adversario, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo, como consecuencia de una patada que le dio su superior. La mirada la tenía perdida en el cielo, no podía creer que ella estuviera perdiendo, así que rápidamente se levantó poniéndose de nuevo en posición de ataque, levantó la mirada y vio el rostro del capitán, este tenía una mirada desafiante y la ceja levantada, en señal de burla...

Este gesto le molestó aún más, se escuchaba los murmullos de la gente que la rodeaba, mientras él mantenía su típica expresión fría.

- _Ackerman debe concentrarse en el combate, de lo contrario esta noche tal vez no duerma en su habitación, sino en la enfermería, aunque a usted le gustar estar en habitaciones de otras personas ¿cierto?-_

Claramente le estaba mandando una indirecta muy directa, Mikasa solo bajo la Cabeza al comenzar a recordar TODO, lo que había visto la noche anterior. Pero eso no le hizo que ella se detuviera, en el fondo era más orgullosa de lo que parecía, así que de nuevo se puso en posición de combate...y una vez más Levi la derribó haciéndole una llave cuando ella iba a golpearlo, cogiendo su cuello entre sus brazos, haciendo que Mikasa no pueda respirar correctamente. Con mucha dificultad la chica del pelo negro se puso de pie. Levi pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era parar el combate no la quería lastimar, pero Mikasa era muy terca y seguía atacando constantemente sin conseguir alcanzarlo en ningún golpe.

El final de la pelea la puso el capitán que le dio un puñetazo en la parte baja del estómago dejándola sin aire y una vez que se quedó debilitada le dio un golpe final con su pierna tirándola al piso y dejándola inconsciente. Le faltaba todavía mucho entrenamiento para enfrentarse a él. Levi se dirigió a Eren y Armin que lo presenciaron todo, les dijo que llevarán a la chica rápidamente a la enfermería.

 _-Si señor_ \- fue la respuesta de los dos jóvenes.

Con Mikasa en la enfermería los dos chicos se sintieron más seguros y menos preocupados, Hanji, les había dicho que en poco tiempo recobraría la conciencia que solo la había perdido a causa del golpe que le dio, pero que no era nada grave.

 _-Nos quedaremos aquí para asegurarnos que va a estar bien y que no le falta nada, claro si usted nos lo permite-_ dijo el rubio

 _-Claro que si chicos quedaros hasta que queráis, es más cuando despierte venid a decírmelo para estar más tranquila-_

 _-Si mayor Hanji_ \- respondieron al unísono

 _-Mikasa es una insensata, mira que provocar de esa forma al capitán, debería saber que nunca lo podrá igualar-_ dijo Eren frunciendo el ceño

 _-¿Lo que me dices es enserio?, Mikasa está desmayada y lo único que se te ocurre decir es que fue una tonta por pelear con el capitán-_

 _-Sabes tan bien como yo Armin que le pierde su orgullo, desde que éramos niños siempre se ha encargado de todo aquel que se enfrentará a nosotros, se cree invencible pero no lo es, y hay gente como el capitán que le va a bajar de esa nube de arrogancia que se gasta-_

 _-No se que te pasa últimamente con Mikasa, ella solo te quiere proteger y cuida..._

 _-No comiences tú también con esas tonterías, no me jodas Armin, con una pesada me basta no quiero que sean dos que me den la lata con lo mismo todo el día-_ dijo Eren furioso

 _-Eren te debes dar cuenta que Mikasa te quiere y mucho hasta tal punto que te deja que la insultes cuando sabes muy bien que ella no se merece de todo esto-_

 _-Armin no sigas por ese camino, Mikasa no es más que una tonta, ha arruinado lo que yo tenía con..._

 _-¿Qué tú tenías con? ¿Con quien Eren? Que es lo que pasó_ -

 _-Bueno a ver deja que te explique me interesa Annie, al principio me gustaba, pero después me empecé enamorar de ella, y se que yo no le era indiferente, hasta que un día que le estaba invitando a salir para cuando tuviéramos el día libre, Mikasa se acercó a mi de forma posesiva y sin pregúntame me cogió del brazo y me llevó lejos de ella, que por cierto desde eso no me volvió a dirigir la palabra y ahora que se ha ido a la Policía Militar, no la puedo ver... seguramente piensa que entre Mikasa y yo hay algo y no es así. Todo fue culpa de ella_ \- dijo Eren molesto e indignado

 _-Así que es eso, por eso me desprecias, porque no te dejé con Annie-_ dijo Mikasa que se acababa de despertar pero que lo había oído todo...

- _Pues si Mikasa, no quiero sonar de forma desagradable, ni quiero que esto afecte a la relación de amistad que tenemos, pero yo se que tú me quieres de una forma diferente, yo te quiero como una amiga como una hermana, nada más, y Sí estaba estoy enamorado de Annie-_

- _Eren no digas eso yo sé que tú me quieres, y sé que siempre vamos a estar juntos, tú me salvaste la vida aquella vez y eso es algo que nunca lo podré olvidar_ -

 _-Mikasa no confundas las cosas te salvé, como lo habría hecho por cualquier persona que hubiera estado en apuros, y ademas tú no me debes nada-_

 _-Pero Eren yo te quiero..._

 _-Deja de decir eso, lo siento vale, yo no te quiero de esa forma, acéptalo de una vez, no me gustas como mujer, no me pareces atractiva, yo solo veo en ti a una hermana o una buena amiga, más no como mujer..._ -

Mikasa eschuchó estas palabras y giró su cabeza dejando que una lágrima se resbalara por su mejilla

 _-Eren la has hecho llorar_ \- dijo el rubio que tenía una expresión triste en el rostro..

 _-Lo siento Armin, lo siento Mikasa pero a veces las verdades duelen_ -

Acto seguido se fue de la habitación dejando a una Mikasa descontrolada...

 _-Armin será mejor que tú también te vayas, necesito estar sola, no quiero estar con nadie, por favor sal-_ le dijo a Armin entre sollozos

Armin al ver el rostro de su amiga comprendió que lo que podía hacer era irse, no era el momento de hablar, ella tenia que desahogarse...Una vez que la puerta se cerró Mikasa no pudo contener el llanto que tenía atorado la garganta. Se escuchó durante unos minutos sonoros lamentos procedentes de la chica del pelo negro. Estaba destrozada, aquel día, en aquella habitación le habían destrozado el corazón, todo su mundo se fue a la mierda, todo por lo que había luchado se había caído como muro mal construido... no podía aceptar la realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en Eren...

Porque porque a mi, porque a Annie le quiere, ¿soy tan poca cosa acaso? Soy una mujer pero tengo el cuerpo de una niña, debería parecer más femenina para que Eren me hiciera caso, que hago no se hacer decía una y otra vez llorando, como lo recupero, Eren te quiero repetía una sin cesar.

Con los ojos hinchados, la nariz roja y la voz débil, Mikasa, se dio cuenta que debía aceptar la realidad, no podía dejar que esto la destruyera, no podía dejarse caer tan fácilmente.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió con mucho cuidado y sin que nadie la viera a la parte de atrás del castillo donde se encontraban los establos, cogió su caballo y de fue en busca de un lugar apartado en el que quería olvidarse de todo, no quería pensar en él.

La noche era muy fría, por lo que el capitán se había puesto la capa que por lo general se utiliza para la expediciones, pero esta noche la necesitaba, cogió su caballo y se fue a recorrer los largos bosques que estaban cerca del castillo, a lo lejos vio algo que lo sorprendió, había un caballo que pasaba a toda prisa y parecía que alguien estaba sobre él. Le llamo mucho la atención ya que para todo el mundo salvo lo altos cargos, estaba prohibido coger los cabellos sin autorización... emprendió entonces el camino detrás del misterioso jinete, quería ver quién era y porque estaba aquí esta noche.

El jinete misterioso iba muy deprisa así que lo perdió fácilmente de vista, - _Tsk-_ dijo maldiciendo, le molesto este hecho, ya que necesitaba saber quién era aquella persona y cuál eran sus intenciones al acercarse tanto al castillo de la legión.

 _-Mañana voy a salir a la misma hora_ -dijo pensando en que si venía más veces por ahí lo podría alcanzar

Levi no quería volver todavía al castillo así que se dirigió a un lugar bastante apartado, donde a él le gustaba estar, su querido y hermoso lago...

Tardó como una media hora en llegar pero cuando lo hizo algo le llamo la atención, no se veía muy bien dado que era de noche pero logró ver una ropas apiladas en una roca y un caballo, que estaba sujeto para que no se escapara. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta el lago cuando vi algo realmente impactante. Se encontraba flotando una mujer con el pelo negro, inconsciente, por lo que Levi temió lo peor. Se quitó la capa y los zapatos y se lanzó al lago, cogió a la persona desmayada y salió a toda prisa de ahí ya que hacía mucho frío y el agua estaba helada. Seguramente la persona que estaba inconsciente había sufrido de hipotermia a causa del frío.

 _-Ackerman Ackerman_...- responda, dijo él, le dio varios pequeños golpes en las mejillas

 _-Creo que ha tragado agua, ¿qué hacia aquí está mocosa?, si reacciona me va tener que dar muchas explicaciones_...- dijo en voz baja.

- _Ackerman_ \- dijo una vez más, esta vez tuvo éxito ya que Mikasa poco a poco iba recobrando el sentido.

 _-Capitán ... que hace usted aquí_ -

 _-Eso no importa en absoluto, se puede saber soldado, que hace sola en este lugar en ropa interior y casi muerta-_

 _-Es que quería pensar no vi el lago, resbale y perdí el conocimiento_ -dijo mintiendo.

 _-La próxima vez que quiera estar sola me lo dice y le mando a una celda_ \- dijo poniéndose de pie y cubriéndola por encima con su capa

Levi no pudo evitar mirar de reojo los pechos de la chica, ella se dio cuenta y bajo la cabeza llena de vergüenza, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba en ropa interior, y el capitán lo había visto...

Le ayudó a ponerse de pie, ella aceptó la ayuda, cuando se puso erguida, notó a aún más las miradas que el le daba a su cuerpo...

Sin que se notara demasiado cogió la capa y se tapó, para evitar que Levi la siguiera mirando, los dos estaban empapados y por si fuera poco hacia mucho frío, - _será mejor que vayamos al castillo lo más rápido que podamos_ \- dijo el capitán- _si señor_ \- dijo ella. - _Creo que lo mejor será que los dos vayamos en el mismo caballo para no pasar tanto frío dijo él-._

Mikasa se quedó pensando en la respuesta pero era lista y sabía que el castillo estaba a media hora de ahí. Iba a pasar frío pero lo iba a sentir aún más si se iba sola en su caballo, así que asintió a modo de afirmación .

 _-Por cierto mañana mismo quiero un informe sobre lo que ha pasado hoy, me tiene que explicar muchas cosas soldado, no me creo que haya tropezado y se haya caído-_ dijo Levi molesto.

 _-Capitán si quiere yo le contaré todo a usted, pero por favor me gustaría que esto se quedara entre nosotros, ya que me da vergüenza que los demás lo sepan-_

 _-Tks...Está bien Ackerman pero me tiene que contar toda verdad_ \- dijo el de forma severa-

 _-Si capitán_ \- dijo Mikasa

Con un poco de dificultad se subió al caballo de Levi, mientras este ataba el caballo de Mikasa al suyo, después de subió en su caballo y comenzaron a regresar hasta el castillo. La noche era fría y los dos temblaban... Levi se sentía incómodo al sentir a Mikasa sentada en su regazo y encima solo puesta su capa ya que su ropa estaba mojada. Estaban los dos tan cerca que podían escuchar hasta su respiración, lo mismo sentía Mikasa, jamás se hubiera imaginado estar sentada al lado de Levi, sin ropa y con su capa puesta...estaba más avergonzada que ayer.

Un fuerte viento hizo temblar hasta los huesos a ambos Ackerman, pero no sólo hizo eso, si no que subió de manera indirecta la capa que cubría a Mikasa dejando al descubierto unas largas piernas y parte de su culo... Levi no puedo evitar mirarla y comenzó a fijarse mucho en la chica, el olor que desprendía no era desagradable, era como hierbas..comenzó a recordar cuando la saco del agua, sus grandes pechos sus piernas largas, su abdomen plano, y sus caderas amplias, ya no era una niña y el se había fijado perfectamente en eso.

Si cuerpo lo empezó a traicionar.. y una palpitante erección comenzó a crecer en su entrepierna, para Mikasa este hecho no pasó desapercibido y comenzó a ruborizarse cada vez más...sin embargo como si se tratara de otra persona, Mikasa sintió la necesidad de probarse a si misma, como mujer, a ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, quería saber si ella también podía provocar algo en los hombres, como Historia o Annie, sin pensarlo dos veces movió su culo hacia atrás rozándose con la entrepierna del capitán, notó que cada vez crecía más, y eso de alguna manera le gustó, le gustó saber que ella también era atractiva y que podía provocar deseos en un hombre y saber que no los provocó en cualquier hombre, sino en Levi le hizo sentirse orgullosa de sí misma.

Esta mocosa...¿qué hace?, ¿que cree que esta haciendo?, pensaba Levi cada vez que ella se rozaba contra su miembro, me tengo que contener, tengo que parar esto pensaba.

Se alegró de ver las luces del castillo de la legión, tan pronto llegaron, le ayudó a bajar del caballo. Estaba un poco molesto con la actitud de la chica, pero no dijo nada, por otro lado Mikasa no quería mirarlo a la cara se sentía avergonzanda por todo.

 _-Bueno Ackerman creo que ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a su habitación en unas horas amanecerá y tiene que entrenar. No se olvide del informe lo quiero en mi despacho mañana mismo. Por cierto mi capa se la pude quedar-_ después de esto se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación.

Mikasa cogió su ropa y se dirigió sigilosamente a su cuarto, donde le esperaba su compañera la chica patata que dormía profundamente. - _menos mal que nadie se ha dado cuenta que no estaba-_ dijo Mikasa

En la habitación del capitán, el solo recuerdo de lo que había visto lo tenía preocupado, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, teniendo esos pensamientos con una niña que incluso podría ser su hermana... - _una hermana que está muy buena-_ dijo, pero que estoy diciendo, esa mocosa me excitó no lo puedo negar, es toda una mujer, aunque lo oculte muy bien bajo el uniforme. - _Mañana hablaré con ella y espero por el bien de los dos que no se vuelvan a repetir cosas como estas_...- dijo mirando por la ventana.

 **Continuará...**

*niñato=se utiliza en España, y se les dice así a los jóvenes inmaduros o prepotentes.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Capítulo III: Sueños

El nuevo día había comenzado para todos en el castillo de la Legión de Reconocimiento, sin embargo cierta chica se encontraba de camino hacia la habitación/despacho del capitán Levi, ya que le había dado la orden de ir a hablar con él, a primera hora sobre los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Se encontraba nerviosa, no era muy habladora al igual que su capitán... le costaba mucho abrirse con la gente y menos aún lo iba a hacer con ese tipo tan frío e inexpresivo, eso sin contar lo que había pasado en las dos ocasiones anteriores, le llenaba de vergüenza el recordar lo que había hecho el día anterior, en el caballo del capitán cuando volvían al castillo.

La ubicación de la habitación de Levi ya la conocía, por lo que llegó sin problemas, iba caminando despacio por los pasillos, como si quisiera alargar todo lo posible su llegada, pero pasaron unos minutos y ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su superior, llamó a la puerta y una voz desde el interior le hizo helar hasta los huesos, - _adelante_ \- dijo aquella fría voz.

Una vez dentro, observó la habitación estaba impoluta muy limpia, la cama perfectamente hecha y la madera del suelo tenía mucho brillo en comparación al suelo del resto del cuartel. Levi lo tenía todo preparado, estaba sentado en el escritorio donde había estado hace dos noches, con una pila enorme de papeles a su derecha y frente a él, se encontraba una silla que había puesto expresamente para que ella se sentara.

 _-Bien Ackerman, siéntese que no tengo todo el día-_ dijo Levi frunciendo el ceño

 _-Si señor_ -

 _-Le escucho-_

 _-Bueno ayer tuve un problema familiar y quería olvídame de todo, por eso cogí el caballo sin autorización y me fui lejos, solamente quería estar sola, capitán-_

 _-¿Sabe soldado que ayer puso en peligro su vida?, y todo por un "problema familiar", que creo que más bien deberían llamarse Jaeger, ¿cierto?, no crea que soy tonto, se que suspira y se muere por el titán. Así que hable claro-_

 _-Creo que mis problemas personales no son de la incumbencia de nadie... capitán, he dicho que tuve problemas y que quería estar sola, nada más-_

 _-Después de lo de ayer, me debe más que una explicación-_ dijo perdiendo la paciencia y el levantándose de su silla

 _-Y yo le he dicho que no tengo nada más que decir_ \- Mikasa también se levantó de la silla.

El ambiente en la habitación era bastante tenso, los dos estaban muy alterados por un lado Mikasa se negaba a decirle que la razón por la cual había actuado de esa forma, era Eren. Le daba vergüenza que la gente supiera que en el fondo actuó como una niña ofendida por todas las "verdades" que le había dicho el castaño. Levi estaba muy alterado por la forma en la que le contestaba la mocosa, por lo general la gente no era capaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos y ella se había levantado de la silla y le respondía de igual a igual, se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Mikasa, quería imponerse a pensar de su poco tamaño, sabía que la soldado era más alta que él, pero eso no le importó se acercó a ella y le cogió del brazo.

- _Que sea la última vez que se le ocurre levantarme la voz, Ackerman, no voy a tolerar ni una insolencia más por su parte, debería estar más que agradecida que no la haya acusado con el comandante, de lo contrario ya estaría en una celda-_

Mikasa se tensó al sentir la cercanía de su superior, se sentía nerviosa, no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, pasaron unos segundos que se hicieron eternos y se armó de valor y lo enfrentó, levantó la mirada encontrándose directamente con la suya. Esta cercanía de alguna forma le comenzó a gustar, nunca había visto al capitán tan de cerca, realmente era guapo, su rasgos muy bien marcarlos, sus ojos verde oliva, sabía que tenía los ojos claros, pero no se había imaginado que fueran de ese color. Hasta ahora no se había percatado de lo atractivo y varonil que era... las palabras en poco tiempo se detuvieron, y lo que hizo a continuación no tenía ninguna lógica.

Poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de él, con la boca media abierta... sentía que el tiempo se había detenido y que nada más importaba, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, Levi por su parte se quedó quieto y nuevamente los deseos del día anterior comenzaron a despertar en él. Dejó que la chica se acercara cada vez más a su rostro, no sabía que pretendía con todo aquello, pero estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

Mikasa por inercia cerró los ojos, nunca había besado a nadie, pero había visto como la gente los cerraba cuando besaba, iba a ser su primer beso. La distancia a cada momento se veía más reducida y la respiración del otro se sentía cada vez más cerca... era inevitable lo que iba a suceder a continuación...sus rostros estaban prácticamente juntos, mientras que una de las manos de Levi acariciaba el pelo de Mikasa a la vez que atraía la cabeza de la chica a suya, sin embargo...

 _-Leviii, Leviiiiiiiii_ -

La mayor Hanji había entrado a la habitación de Levi como siempre, sin ninguna autorización...

 _-Levi, ha dicho Erwin que...-_

 _-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir_ \- dijo al ver en la situación que se encontraba amigo, sonriendo de manera pícara.

 _-Cuatro ojos de mierda, no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar-_ dijo el capitán, recuperando rápidamente la compostura y su expresión normal.

 _-La cadete ya se iba-_

 _-Si señor, me retiro_ \- dijo Mikasa rápidamente, sin embargo ya se le había formado en sus mejillas un tono rosa, que la delataba por completo.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más pasó por al lado de Hanji, despidiéndose de ella. Mientras los dos superiores se quedaron hablando en la habitación.

 _-Levi yo se que eres un rompe corazones, pero ¿ahora también con las niñas? Que podría ser tu hermana, eres el más viejo de la Legión, aunque no lo parezca.-_ Dijo Hanji en tono de burla y guiñándole un ojo.

 _-Deja de meterte en mis asuntos, y que sea la última vez entras en mi cuarto y sin mi permiso-_ dijo en tono amenazante.

 _-Está bien no te enfades, enanin, yo solo venía a decirte que Erwin te quiere en su despacho-_

El capitán estaba realmente enfadado, no le contestó, y sólo se limitó a dedicarle una de sus frías miradas

 _-En fin me voy antes que me mates con una de tus miradas asesinas, adiós -_ dijo Hanji antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Levi.

Pero que cojones me pasa, que se supone que iba a hacer con Ackerman, la iba a besar, sino llega a entrar Hanji, no se que hubiera pasado, es atractiva no lo puedo negar, ya no es una niña, su cuerpo ya es el de una mujer... se dirigió hasta el baño, notaba que una erección se había formado en su entrepierna. Las imágenes de Mikasa en el lago, lo que había visto en el caballo, lo que ella había hecho, ese roce con su miembro...no lo podía olvidar, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza fácilmente...

 _-necesito dejar de pensar en la mocosa_ -, dijo antes de abandonar su habitación

* * *

Caminaba muy deprisa por los pasillos, preguntándose una y otra vez lo que hubiera pasado, si no Hanji no llega a entrar en la habitación, que hubiera hecho ella, lo habría besado y después que, ¿por qué comenzaba a sentirse atraída por Levi?, si ella lo odiaba por maltratar a su querido Eren, ¿verdad?, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que sus hormonas estaban más que revolucionadas, que actuaban por sí solas, que lo mejor que podía hacer es no encontrarse con él, ni siquiera regresar a verlo, ella está enamorada de Eren y estaba convencida de que en el fondo Eren volvería a tratarla como antes, y que con el tiempo llegarían a ser algo más...estaba segura que el castaño correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Se fue a buscar a sus compañeros que hace tiempo que estarían entrenando con el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, así que Mikasa se dirigió hasta el bosque donde normalmente entrenaban con él, se encontró con Armin, Jean, Eren y los demás, se sintió aliviada de verlos, pero los saludó sin mucha emoción. En especial a Eren.

 _-¿Dónde estabas Mikasa?-_ , pregunto Armin

 _-Estaba en el despacho del capitán Levi-_

 _-Y ¿que hacías ahí?_ \- dijo Eren

 _-Eso no te incumbe_ \- dijo Mikasa respondiendo de mala forma, no le había hablado así nunca, pero esta vez recordó todo lo le había dicho en ocasiones anteriores.

Sin decir una palabra más comenzó con los entrenamientos, cortando las nucas de los titanes de madera que utilizaban para el entrenamiento, no parecían en nada a los de verdad, ya que no se movían, salvo que alguien lo hiciera manualmente, no ayudaba mucho ya que no se ajustaba a la realidad. Los chicos se habían quedado sorprendidos al escuchar la respuesta de Mikasa, sobre todo Eren, ya que nunca le había contestado así, por muy enfadada que estuviera.

Durante todo el entrenamiento le había estado observando y la notaba distante y como si estuviera todo el tiempo pensando en alguna cosa...era raro ver a Mikasa en ese estado pero no le dio más vueltas, al fin y al cabo que ella estuviera alejada de él era lo que más quería ¿no?.

Sin embargo no podía estar tranquilo, tenía una especie de presentimiento, en su interior algo le decía que Mikasa escondía alguna cosa, no sabía el que, pero tenía que averiguarlo como sea.

Estar con el equipo de maniobras, era genial, se sentía una sensación de libertad increíble, a Mikasa le encantaba utilizar el equipo en los entrenamientos, sin embargo, esta vez era diferente estaba preocupada por todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y el capitán, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto, en que momento comenzó a fijarse más de lo normal en Levi, no lo entendía pero cada vez que lo recordada una sensación de mariposas flotando se instalaba en estómago, era raro no sabía cómo describirlo, estas sensaciones jamás las había sentido y no sabían lo que significaban.

* * *

Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho de Erwin, llamó a la puerta y desde dentro se escuchó una voz que le dijo que ingresara en la habitación. El despacho del comandante era realmente amplio y bien amueblado, era lo normal ya se trataba de la persona más importante en la Legión de Reconocimiento. La habitación imponía a primera vista, estaba decorada con varios muebles, tales como sillas, dos mesas un escritorio, y dos estanterías que estaban al completo de libros, sin embargo, sabía que a Erwin eso le importaba poco, era su sitio de trabajo y nada más.

 _-Erwin que es lo que sucede_ \- dijo Levi apoyándose en unas de las paredes del la habitación

 _-Acércate Levi, esto que tengo que decirte es importante-_

Levi avanzó a paso lento y de sentó en la silla que estaba al frente suyo, levantó la mirada y se dirigió a rubio.

 _-Que pasa Erwin, no tengo todo el día-_

 _-Necesito que vayas tú y el escuadrón de operaciones especiales, al viejo castillo abandonado propiedad de la Legión y que preparéis una estrategia de ataque para la próxima expedición, que será más o menos en unas dos semanas, necesito también que te lleves a Eren y que consigas que domine su poder titán, Hanji se unirá a ti para realizar los experimentos-_

 _-Está bien Erwin, se que tienes algo preparado, pero por ahora no me interesa saldré esta misma tarde con mi escuadrón-_

 _-Si no me necesitas para nada más me retiro-_

 _-Que te vaya bien, Levi, espero noticias tuyas...-_

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más Levi se dirigió hasta la salida, una vez fuera suspiro resignado dado que no quería dejar el cuartel, pero sabía que era una orden directa y no era tonto, sabía que detrás de todo ese entrenamiento especial de Eren había algo más, algo que no le había dicho aún Erwin, pero sabía que en momento exacto se lo diría.

Levi dio la orden a Petra de avisar al resto del escuadrón para que se preparasen ya que en breve tendían que partir rumbo a su al castillo propiedad de la legión...Todos los miembros del escuadrón de Levi, hicieron rápidamente las maletas, llevándose consigo todo lo necesario, en poco tiempo estaban todos incluso el capitán, rumbo a su destino...

Llevaban cabalgando unas dos horas cuando llegaron hasta el viejo castillo, si bien su fachada imponía, en el interior de él se encontraba mucha suciedad, era lo normal ya que estaba abandonado desde hace muchos años. Les ordenó a los demás limpiar todo el castillo dada su obsesión por la limpieza, no se podía permitir estar en un sitio sucio y con olor a moho. Después de haber acabado de limpiar el mismo iba una a una revisando si todas que todas las habitaciones estuvieran completamente limpias. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, Petra junto con Aurou, que habían sido los encargados de la comida, sirvieron la cena al resto de los integrantes del escuadrón y todos juntos se dispusieron a comer.

 **Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

Ya había caído la noche y no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el cuartel, sin embargo para cierta chica de pelo negro, la noche no había más que empezado, no podía dormir, estaba triste por la partida de Eren, otra vez lo habían alejado de ella, o eso era lo que ella quería creer, en el fondo y si darse cuenta, comenzaba a echar de menos, a cierto capitán con el que le habían pasado cosas muy extrañas últimamente.. _-que me pasa, no soy la misma-._ Se repetía una y otra vez una confundida Mikasa.

 **Castillo de operaciones especiales**

Una ardiente Mikasa totalmente desnuda estaba en su cama, tocándose los pechos, diciéndole que se acercara que lo quería tener dentro de ella, Levi no aguanto más y se posicionó encima de la chica, besándola apasionadamente, cogiendo entre sus manos los níveos pechos de la chica, los acariciaba con locura, sentía que necesitaba estar dentro de ella, la besaba apasionadamente bajando hasta su cuello hasta sus pechos... - _Mikasa me vuelves loco- l_ e dijo a ella.

Un sonido en la puerta le hizo despertar de su "sueño", - _disculpe capitán he pensado en tráele un poco de té-_ , Dijo Petra del otro lado de la puerta.

 _-Un momento-_ dijo él notándose excitado por el sueño que acababa de tener, notaba su erección bastante creciente en su entrepierna...por lo que optó por sentarse en la silla del otro lado del escritorio, para que la chica no viera en el estado en el que se encontraba su superior.

- _Adelante_ -

 _-Con permiso_ -

 _-Gracias Petra, puedes dejarlo en la mesita_ \- dijo señalándole el lugar

 _-Necesita algo más capitán Levi-_

 _-No nada más Petra te puedes retirar_ -

 _-Buenas noches capitán_ -

 _-Buenas noches Ral_ -

 _-No se que me pasa_ \- dijo en voz baja reprochándose para si mismo, no era normal el comportamiento que estaba teniendo últimamente, no podía dejar que nadie estuviera en sus pensamientos más íntimos, menos aún una mocosa, tonta, orgullosa, enamorada del tonto de Jaeger, esto último no le gustó para nada, no sabía cómo ella con todo el potencial que tenía se dejaba pisotear por el niñato gritón... _-En estas dos semanas tengo que sacar a Ackerman de mi cabeza, no puedo seguir pensando en ella de esa forma. No se que pase cuando la vuelva a ver, tengo que reprimir estos deseos y dejarlos aquí..-._

¿Qué pasará cuando se vuelvan a ver?

 **Continuará**...

 **Una vez más os agradezco que os toméis el tiempo para leer, si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en escribirme. Un saludo a todos y a todas.**


	5. Capitulo IV: ¿Celos?

**Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

Mikasa se encontraba detrás de una columna, escondida, en silencio, mirando a aquellas dos personas que se encontraban delante de ella, a escasos metros, no sabía porque se comportaba de esa forma, el porqué una chica tan sería y fría de repente actuaba así, era todo un misterio. Una curiosidad más fuerte que ella le invadió, por eso cuando vio a esas personas se escondió rápidamente evitando que le vieran...quería ver que es lo que estaba pasando y sobretodo quería saber de qué hablaban aquellas dos personas, no era la actitud normal que ella adoptaría por lo general no le importaba nada... salvo Eren.

No sabía desde cuando le interesaba tanto la vida de las demás personas, pero bueno, no era cualquier persona la que se encontraba delante de ella, se trataba del capitán Levi. Sí, a ese al que tanto odiaba y que le parecía tan desagradable, aquel tipo tan frío que le paraliza con tan solo mirarle. _Pero que estoy haciendo aquí, que me importa lo que hable con la tonta de Petra..., y por que le digo tonta, reacciona Mikasa, que estas haciendo_... repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

A pocos metros estaban dos personas hablando, sobre los últimos detalles para la expedición. Petra siempre había estado pendiente de su capitán, al fin y al cabo formaba parte de su escuadrón, le tenía mucho respeto, ya que él en persona le había elegido para conformarlo, eso le llenó de orgullo. Se prometió para si misma esforzarse cada día más para llegar a ser la mejor de todo su escuadrón.

Petra, no sabía mucho de la vida anterior de su superior, había escuchado todo tipo de rumores, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle directamente a él sobre su vida pasada. En el fondo no le interesaba si hubiera sido un tipo malo, ya que eso formaba parte del pasado. Ahora en el presente el capitán era una persona que luchaba codo con codo con sus compañeros por el bien de la humanidad...La chica de ojos color miel, procuraba estar siempre pendiente de él, quería complacerlo en lo que pudiera. Era su deber y a la vez se sentía en deuda con Levi por haberla elegido.

Habían vuelto del viejo castillo, y en pocos días se irían de expedición y ellos al ser el escuadrón de operaciones especiales debían entrenar y desarrollar nuevas estrategias para mejorar las posibilidades de supervivencia de los soldados cada vez que salieran de expedición, y a la vez investigar más de cerca a los titanes para ello tenían el apoyo de la Mayor Hanji Zoe. Sin embargo para Petra el estar cerca de su * _heichou_ , era lo que más le gustaba. Sentía algo más que admiración por él...

Levi le estaba comentando los horarios que tendrían de ahora en adelante, dado que tenían que entrenar más. Estar bajo el mando del capitán era agotador ya que sometía a sus subordinados a mucha presión, era lo normal ya que su escuadrón debía ser la élite de la élite. Además de los horarios, algo imprescindible para formar parte de su escuadrón era la disciplina y la limpieza. Esto último era algo que debía tener toda persona dentro de las prioridades. Ya que su _petit_ capitán, adoraba la limpieza, de una manera un tanto obsesiva, la mayoría de las personas pensaban que tenía algún tipo de trastorno.

Petra lo miraba con mucha atención, escuchando cada palabra que salía de su boca, le gustaba estar cerca de Levi, sin embargo para su mala suerte llegó Hanji y se llevó a su _heichou_ a otro lugar...

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos.

 _-¿Petra Ral no?_

 _-Hola si soy yo, ¿necesitas algo?_

 _-Hola mucho gusto soy Mikasa Ackerman, soy una amiga de la infancia de Eren, y quería saber donde se encuentra-_

 _-Mucho gusto Mikasa, Eren se encuentra en el ala oeste, es allí donde estamos ahora todos los del escuadrón, por órdenes directas del comandante Erwin-_

 _-¿Y vuestro líder de escuadrón también?-._

 _-Te refieres al capitán Levi, no el sigue en su misma habitación, no le gusta los cambios-_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa amable _._

 _-Aa vale-_ dijo Mikasa no mostrando interés

 _-En fin, ha sido un gusto conocerte Miksasa, pero me tengo que ir, hay muchas cosas que tengo que hacer, te veo en otra ocasión-_ dijo Petra antes de marcharse

Bueno por lo menos ya conocí de cerca a la tal Petra, es bonita y muy amable, tengo que ir con cuidado con esta chica...- _pero que estoy pensando me he vuelto loca, porque debería tener cuidado, con ella, tal vez porque pasa todo el día con Levi quiero decir con Eren. Estoy muy confundida...-_ Dijo Mikasa antes de retirase del lugar.

 **Despacho del comandante Erwin Smith**

 _-Hemos avanzado un poco más en la investigación Erwin-_

 _-¿Eren ya ha podido controlar su transformación?-_ preguntó el comandante

 _-No del todo, al principio no pudo transformarse, pero gracias a Hanji, logramos saber que necesita algo más que una herida para transformarse en titán. Necesita también tener un objetivo en mente-_ dijo Levi

 _-Eso es un pequeño avance, por lo menos ya sabemos algo mas sobre la transformación de Eren en titán_ \- dijo Erwin

Durante unos cuantos minutos los dos hombres siguieron hablando sobre las nuevas estrategias que se iban a poner en marcha en las nuevas expediciones, así como las formaciones y posiciones que adoptarían en las mismas.

 _-Si no me necesitas para nada más me retiro, Erwin-_ dijo Levi levantándose de la silla

- _Si, Levi te puedes ir, hablaré con Hanji para conocer más detalles-_ dijo el rubio

Levi se despidió de Erwin y salió de la habitación del comandante en busca de su escuadrón para comenzar con el entrenamiento que tenían programado, habían pasado ya unos dos días desde que regresaron del castillo de la legión pero no había visto a Ackerman hasta ahora. Si, Levi se dio cuenta de que la chica lo había estado espiando detrás de la columna cuando estaba hablando con Petra.

No era ningún idiota, sabía perfectamente que alguien estaba espiándolos, al principio pensó en abandonar la conversación con su subordinada, pero después que sintió ese aroma en el aire se dio cuenta de que la persona que se encontraba detrás de aquella enorme columna era Mikasa Ackerman.

La noche anterior, había vuelto al subterráneo a visitar a una mujer con la cual el tenía encuentros íntimos, con la cual se desahogaba... una prostituta de alto nivel en los bajos fondos, muy hermosa, con los ojos azules, de la misma edad que él, más alta y de pelo marrón oscuro, era dulce y buena amante, pero prostituta al fin y al cabo, había sido su amante durante años, sin embargo, ayer le había pasado una cosa que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

 _ **Flashback**_

Eran más de la 2:00 de la madrugada, Levi había vuelto a tener esos sueños con Mikasa, de alguna forma el cuerpo de la peli negra se había quedado grabado en su cabeza, habían sido varias noches en las cual se había despertado muy excitado, y con una gran erección. _-No puedo seguir así-_ se dijo a si mismo. Como estaba acostumbrado a dormir con el uniforme tardó muy poco en salir por la puerta, a una dirección que solo él conocía.

Se fue rápidamente hacia los establos, donde se encontraba su caballo, lo desató y se subió a él con mucha agilidad, en poco tiempo ya se encontraba cabalgando hacia la ciudad, sin embargo no era allí donde se dirigía sino hacia los bajos fondos de la misma. El camino no había cambiado nada en los últimos años, seguía igual de sucio, igual de maloliente...

 **Cuidad subterránea**

Al llegar a su destino, se bajó de su caballo y rápidamente lo ató, después de despidió de él y se dio media vuelta. El lugar estaba oscuro, no había nadie en la calle salvo borrachos y mendigos que se ya estaban durmiendo, al frente suyo se encontraba una casa bastante grande, con varias plantas, con las luces encendidas, y mucho ruido proveniente de la misma.

Se adentró dentro de la vivienda, con paso acelerado, al entrar vio gente semidesnuda tanto hombres como mujeres, gente fumando, gente bebiendo, toda clase de vicios estaban reunidos en ese lugar, se trataba de un prostíbulo, y no de cualquiera, a ese sitio solamente acudía personas de las más altas clases sociales y también acostumbraban a ir los altos cargos dentro del ejército, daba igual la fuerza militar a la que pertenecieran.

El prostíbulo era conocido por Levi, por lo que sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la * _Madame_ , la cual lo conocía de sobra, no era un pervertido ni un mujeriego, siempre había elegido a sus amantes cuidadosamente y era raro que cambiara de chica. La mujer ya pasaba de los cincuenta, tenía un mirada penetrante, sabia perfectamente lo que buscaba cada uno de sus "clientes" ya que había sido prostituta en el pasado. Lo acompañó al piso de arriba donde le señaló la puerta la habitación en la cual se encontraba Paola.

 _-Puedo pasar_ \- dijo él

- _Adelante_ \- dijo una voz desde dentro de la habitación

En su interior estaba Paola, se encontraba sentada en la cama, llevaba un camisón rojo con encaje, y debajo de él, se podía apreciar una * _braga_ roja al igual que la prenda que traía encima, la tela era muy fina casi transparente, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Se veían los pezones marcados debajo de la fina tela.

 _-Levi, hace meses que no me visitas-_ dijo ella con sorpresa al verlo.

- _Hola Paola, hoy te necesito, ¿no te importa?-_

 _-Claro que no, sabes que siempre estoy preparada y más para ti-_ dijo en un susurro

Sin perder más tiempo, Levi comenzó a desvestirse, y una vez desnudo se acercó rápidamente a Paola que ya lo estaba esperando en la cama...con mucha prisa se deshizo de la poca ropa que traía puesta encima la chica, luego agarró uno de sus senos entre sus manos y lo comenzó a apretar con fuerza, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el pezon del otro seno, para después metérselo en la boca. Estaba muy excitado, necesitaba estar dentro de ella y calmar de una vez y por todas la pasión que sentía dentro de él. Sin embargo el rostro de cierta chica le vino de golpe a la cabeza en aquel momento. De repente toda la excitación que sentía se desapareció en cuestión de segundos, este hecho no paso desapercibido por la chica de ojos azules.

 _-Levi, ¿estás bien?-_

 _-Si, estoy bien no se que me ha pasado-_

 _-No pasa nada si quieres yo me encargo-_

Paola se posicionó encima del capitán y bajó su rostro hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear el miembro de Levi, que continuaba con la mirada perdida, no era el mismo de siempre... hoy estaba muy raro, pensaba la chica. Levi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no lograba concentrarse, las imágenes de Mikasa, estaban muy presentes en él, no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando, pensaba que * _follando_ con otra mujer el deseo de estar con la joven se le iba a pasar, pero ahí estaba tumbado en la cama, con una mujer haciéndole una * _felación_ , pero él no respondía, no podía continuar con aquello.

 _-Para, no sigas-_ dijo Levi levantándose de la cama

 _-¿Qué te pasa?, Levi-_ preguntó extrañada Paola

 _-No es nada, simplemente que hoy no he tenido un buen día, espero que esto compense, el tiempo que te he hecho perder-_ dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas cuentas monedas.

 _-Es demasiado... para lo que hemos hecho, pero te lo agradezco, y espero que la próxima vez no pienses en otra mujer_ \- dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Paola conocía perfectamente a los hombres y no era la primera vez que le ocurría...la razón era siempre la misma, una mujer. Levi no dijo nada, simplemente se terminó de vestir y se dirigió a la salida.

 _-Adiós-_ dijo el antes de salir por la puerta.

Después de aquello se subió a su caballo y se dirigió hasta el cuartel general de la Legión, y mientras lo hacía en su cabeza no dejaba de preguntase, ¿por qué no había tenido sexo, como lo hacia antes?, ¿por qué no había podido follar con esa mujer?...aunque lo negara en el fondo sabia perfectamente cual era la razón...- _Mikasa Ackerman-_ , dijo finalmente

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

 **En alguna parte del cuartel de la legión**

No había visto en todo este tiempo a Levi, ni siquiera había tenido ningún otro "incidente" con él... y eso le molestaba, quería verlo pero, ella jamás lo iría a buscar. No aceptaba que le interesaba y que le gustaba estar con él, sabía que en el fondo solo era atracción física y tal vez sexual.

Lo que si admitía era que aquel hombre era muy atractivo y que su forma de ser, su carácter era un punto a su favor, eso le hacia más varonil,

esa personalidad tan misteriosa, atraía a cualquiera, no era de extrañar que la tal Petra Ral, al estar siempre con él, se haya enamorado o por lo menos que le guste su capitán.

Este último pensamiento no le hizo ninguna gracia a Mikasa, sintió que se había formado un hueco en su estomago. - _Pero ¿ por qué me siento así, al pensar en el enano y la tonta de Petra?. Yo estoy enamorada de Eren aunque no niego que Levi sea atractivo-_ se decía a si misma mientras avanzaba hacia el comedor ya que había terminado de entrenar y era hora de comer.

Una vez que llegó al comedor, dio una vista rápida, pudo ver los chicos del escuadrón de Levi, sentados en una mesa un poco alejados de los demás soldados, con ellos también se encontraba Eren. Estaban hablando de algo, pero desde donde se encontraba Mikasa no podía escuchar nada. Sin embargo parecía que la conversación tenía que ver con su superior ya que hablaban en una actitud bastante extraña. Mikasa nunca había sido curiosa ni mucho menos entrometida, pero quería saber de que estaban hablando, así que aprovechando que no se encontraba Levi y que Eren estaba con ellos, tenía la excusa perfecta para "saludar" al joven titán y de paso escuchar la conversación.

 _-Buenas tardes chicos_ -

 _-Hola Mikasa_ \- dijo una Petra alegre, levantándose de la silla - _Chicos os presento, esta es la amiga de la infancia de Eren-_ añadió Petra.

 _-Mucho gusto_ \- dijeron los demás integrantes del escuadrón.

 _-Sólo venía a ver como estaba Eren-_ dijo Mikasa rápidamente.

 _-Ya que estas, porque no te sientas a comer con nosotros dijo Petra-_

 _-Si no es molestia-_

Mikasa se sentó con ellos, e inmediatamente entro en confianza, los chicos eran muy amables, aunque había uno que era muy presumido, parecía que tenía más edad que el comandante, sin embargo por lo que pudo saber Mikasa, tenía mas o menos la edad que el resto de los demás integrantes del grupo.

 _-Que raro que no estéis entrenando, por lo general no paráis en todo el día-_ dijo Mikasa

 _-Es que hoy el capitán no se encontraba bien, o eso es lo que nos ha dicho la Mayor Hanji-_

 _-¿Pero que le pasa?-_

 _-Pues no lo se desde hace algunos días esta muy raro-_ dijo Petra.

 _-Pues es muy raro que este mal, sobre todo porque ayer tuvo que haber pasado muy bien, ya que regresó de madrugada, y todos sabemos a donde se dirige en sus paseos nocturnos_ \- dijo Aurou guiñando el ojo a Petra.

 _-Eso es mentira, si el capitán se entera de lo que has dicho..._ -

 _-Por favor Petra no seas tonta, por muy idolatrado que tengas al capitán, es un hombre de carne y hueso y tiene "necesidades" como cualquiera-_ añadió el chico

 _-Ademas que todos sabemos que frecuenta un prostíbulo cad meses al año_ -

 _-Seguramente su "amiga" le cansó de sobremanera y esa es la razón por la cual hoy ha cancelado el entrenamiento de la tarde_ -

 _-Ya basta, vamos a hablar de otra cosa-_ dijo Petra intentando cambiar la conversación.

Las dos chicas durante toda la comida estuvieron muy raras, por un lado Petra no quería admitir que su querido capitán iba a buscar mujeres, mientras que Mikasa estaba molesta y dolida y no sabía porque, ya que Levi ¿no le gustaba o si...?, en el fondo le irritaba que él se hubiera ido a un prostíbulo. Y lo que más le molestaba es que hubiera tenido sexo con alguna mujer.

Durante el resto del día no habló con nadie, ni siquiera con Armin, se fue a entrenar en una habitación del cuartel general que tenía un saco de arena, y unas cuantas pesas, algo parecido a un gimnasio, se puso una ropa cómoda para hacer ejercicio y se dirigió al saco de arena y en él, descargó toda su rabia.

El capitán por su parte no había querido entrenar por la tarde con sus subordinados, no se había sentido bien eso era verdad, tal vez había pillado un resfriado, pero a la vez estaba confundido, aún no creía que lo que había pasado la noche anterior fuera verdad, tenía que admitir que Mikasa le gustaba y mucho, no era que estuviera enamorado de ella, si no que de alguna forma esa chica le había conquistado, sin querer lo había seducido, y ahora él y su cuerpo sólo querían sentir a esa chica entre sus brazos, no sabía cómo esto iba a terminar, ya que el era mucho mayor que ella casi doblaba la edad de la chica y lo más importante es que era él era su superior y ella su subordinada, y de ninguna manera eso estaba bien visto.

Había pasado la tarde limpiando su habitación, dejándola impoluta, también había estado haciendo informes, con el pasar de las horas su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse cansado y hambriento, así que se dirigió al comedor. No le gustaba comer con más gente, pero ya que no había pasado con su escuadrón la tarde, quería verles por lo menos en la cena. Abrió la puerta del comedor y un silencio enorme se apoderó de la habitación, era normal que la gente se callara ya que le tenían miedo.

A lo lejos vio a su escuadrón así que sin importarle los comentarios en voz baja y las miradas de los demás soldados se dirigió a paso firme hasta la mesa donde se estaba sus compañeros. Petra trajo la cena del capitán y todos se dispusieron a comer. Levi sin embargo no pudo comer con tranquilidad ya que a lo lejos vio a la mujer que últimamente le quitaba el sueño, Ackerman estaba en otra mesa, hablando alegremente con sus compañeros, mientras comía.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Mikasa, rápidamente levantó su rostro y se encontró con una mirada ya conocida para ella,' se trataba del capitán, ambos se miraron directamente, sin embargo la chica antes de bajar su rostro, le dedicó a Levi una fría e inexpresiva mirada que al capitán le heló los huesos.

La chica de la bufanda roja, comenzó a hablar más animadamente con Jean, el chico estaba muy emocionado ya que a él le gustaba Mikasa desde que la vio, por su parte la peli negra comenzó a reírse más de lo habitual en ella, acercándose cada vez más al chico, que todos conocían como "cara de caballo", este hecho no pasó desapercibido por dos hombres que miraban con asombro e ira las actitudes que había adoptado la chica. Mikasa por su parte siguió el juego a Jean y en poco tiempo le había cogido de la mano. Mientras que el pobre chico tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar. El chico estaba tan avergonzado que terminó de cenar y se dirigió a su habitación a toda prisa, no sin antes dedicarle una tierna mirada a Mikasa...

Todos habían terminado de cenar y se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones. Mikasa por su parte se había ido a dar un baño ya que estaba sudada del entrenamiento, caminaba por los pasillos, con el pelo aún mojado, cuando sintió que una mano la tomó del brazo, llevándola hasta el fondo de una habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras ella...

 **Continuará.**...

 ***Madame:** en francés significa señora, pero también el término se puede utilizar para definir a la mujer que dirige el prostíbulo, por lo general una prostituta con experiencia que se encarga del resto de las chicas.

 ***Felación:** practica de sexo oral que consiste en chupar y hacer movimientos con la lengua en el pene.

* **Follar** : término utilizado en España, que significa lo mismo que tener sexo, mantener relaciones... etc.

* **Braga** : se refiere a la prenda interior utilizada por mujeres también conocida como calzones, pantaletas, etc.

* **Heichou:** Capitán.

 **Comentarios de la autora**

 _Hola chicos y chicas, os agradezco de corazón a todas las personas que os tomáis un tiempo para leer mi fanfic. Me hace mucha ilusión ver como cada día hay más gente que lee mi historia y ver cómo a mucha gente le gusta. Quiero agradecer a toda esas personas que le dan me gusta, que añaden a historia favorita y a toda esa gente que me escribe animándome y dándome su opinión sobre la historia. Una de esas personas es_ _ **Cerisier Jin,**_ _a la que le agradezco mucho sus comentarios._

 _Os animo a todos y a todas a escribir su opinión, a decirme que les parece y como ya he dicho en otras ocasiones si tenéis alguna duda, no dudéis en escribirme. Un saludo._


	6. Capítulo V: Destino

**Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

La habitación era oscura, muy oscura y el silencio reinaba en ella. Mikasa se sentía confundida, nerviosa, ya que no sabía que hacía allí y tampoco conocía la identidad de la persona que le había obligado a entrar en la habitación, y por si fuera poco tenía frío, mucho frío ya que su cuerpo al igual que su pelo estaban húmedos a causa del baño que había tomado unos minutos antes... una figura se posó delante de ella, lo que hizo que rápidamente saliera de sus pensamientos y se concentrara en la persona que tenía al frente suyo.

Este misterioso personaje, traía consigo algo entre las manos, Mikasa logró distinguir con dificultad aquel objeto... se trataba de lámpara de aceite. Aquella persona, encendió la lámpara, y luego la levantó a la altura de los hombros, revelando de inmediato su identidad.

 _-¿Se puede saber, que mierda te pasa Mikasa?-_

 _-¿Eren, eres tú?-_ dijo ella

 _-¿Y quien más va a ser?, estoy seguro que esperabas a alguien más, me imagino que te hubiera gustado que sea Jean, y no yo, ¿te has decepcionado verdad?-_ Dijo Eren enfadado

 _-Pero que dices, claro que no, me alegro que seas tú, yo quería hablar contigo pero como te...-_

 _-No te hagas la tonta, se que te gusta Jean, y por si fuera poco hoy vas y coqueteas con él, en frente de todos los compañeros, ¿no te da vergüenza?-_

 _-Eren no es lo que tú piensas, yo solamente estaba, estaba...yo..._

 _-Mikasa últimamente estás muy diferente, seguramente que no es el primero con el que te pones a coquetear, no pensaba que eras así, pero se ve que has cambiado. Este lugar te ha cambiado-_ dijo el castaño cada vez mal alterado.

 _-Eren, no digas cosas de las que luego te puedes arrepentir, sabes muy bien como soy, me conoces y lo de hoy simplemente pasó, no quiero nada con Jean ni con nadie, solo quiero que volvamos a estar como antes tú, Armin y yo- dijo Mikasa_

- _Hoy has actuado como una fácil, y me dices que quieres que todo vuelva a ser como antes, estás muy equivocada, nunca pensé que fueras así Mikasa me has decepcionado y mucho_ -

La peli negra, no podía entender lo que estaba pasando. Eren le había estado esperando, siguiendo sus pasos para meterla en una habitación y decirle todo lo que el piensa, por el simple y estúpido hecho de cogerle la mano a otro hombre, acaso ese era su "gran pecado...". Mikasa no podía creer lo inmaduro que era Eren.

 _-Eren me estás tratando muy mal, no merezco esas palabras de tu parte, si quieres mañana mismo dejo de hablar con él, te lo prometo...-_

 _-No sigas Mikasa, no entiendes, no te quiero cerca mío, y después de tu compartimento tan cariñoso con otros hombres, creo que lo mejor es que nos dejemos de hablar, no quiero que me relacionen con una vulgar ZORRA...-_

Mikasa ante estas palabras no puedo evitar que cayeran por sus mejillas, amargas y dolorosas lágrimas, no pudo creer que aquel hombre por el que siempre había velado, aquel al que siempre había defendido, la tratara de esa forma, no podía creer que otra vez le hubiera roto el corazón en mil pedazos...

No supo cómo ocurrió, sin embargo, de un momento a otro, Eren, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con la boca llena de sangre, boca abajo, y detrás de él una figura conocida apareció de la nada, pasando por encima del chico que se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Levi había terminado de comer, lo hizo muy deprisa ya que la imagen o más bien la escena que presenció en el comedor le dejó el estómago más que revuelto, ver a la mocosa coger la mano del "cara de caballo" lo llenó de ira, y no sabía porque, o más bien no lo quería reconocer. Sus subordinados se dieron cuenta de su mal humor por lo que prefirieron estar callados durante toda la cena. Sin decir nada se levantó de la mesa, y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Sin embargo una pesada Hanji lo interrumpió cuando iba de camino a su cuarto, pidiéndole un centenar de veces que le ayudara con un informe que quería presentar a Erwin, para que le autorizara capturar a más titanes durante las siguientes expediciones.

Con mala gana accedió a ayudarla y cuando por fin terminó se dio cuenta de que había estado más de una hora con la "cuatro ojos".

Salió de la habitación de Hanji y caminó por los pasillos, no había nadie y no se escuchaba ni un alma en los mismos. Iba caminando a paso firme en dirección a su cuarto, pero de repente una persona captó su atención, se trataba de Eren Jaeger.

Levi se paró de inmediato y se escondió para que no lo viera, ¿ _no había ido a su cuarto todavía?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, s_ e preguntó el capitán dada la extraña actitud que tenía el joven titán. Eren no se había percatado de la presencia de su superior, así que siguió en esa misma posición, apoyado en la puerta de una de las habitaciones del cuartel general, mirando fijamente hacia el pasillo.

La poca luz que había en el corredor, dificultaba mucho la visión. Levi se quedó parado detrás de una pared esperando...quería ver que se traía entre manos el castaño, quería saber que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Unos pasos cada vez más fuertes se acercaban, tanto Eren como Levi miraron al pasillo, sin embargo dada la poca luz, no se veía con claridad de quién se trataba. Pero el olor, un olor que Levi ya conocía se metió por su nariz, no podía tratarse de otra persona. Era ella...con un poco de dificultad pudo comprobar que su teoría era cierta, ya que vio a la chica de pelo negro caminar por el corredor.

Eren también se había dado cuenta de que se trataba de Mikasa, ya que había visto a donde iba después de la cena y sabía que tenía que pasar por ese corredor para llegar hasta su dormitorio. Esperó a que se acercara lo suficiente para cogerle del brazo y llevarla dentro de la habitación. Estaba convencido de que nadie lo había visto, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Levi se quedó intrigado al ver la escena que acababa de ocurrir, por un lado no quería intervenir dado que conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Mikasa hacia Jaeger, pero por otro lado, una parte de su ser, se llenó de ira al ver que la cogió del brazo y la llevó al fondo de de aquel cuarto y encima había cerrado la puerta tras de sí, para que nadie los "interrumpiera".

Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta de la habitación. Quería saber de que hablaban, nunca había sido curioso ni mucho menos entrometido, pero no iba a permitir que NADA pasara entre esos dos, y sobre todo en presencia suya, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que el niñato tocara a Mikasa...

El capitán se encontraba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo lo que hablaban, o mejor dicho todos los reclamos de Jaeger a Ackerman, no entendía como ella no podía reaccionar, como ella no hacía nada y dejaba que la humillara de esa forma. No pudo seguir aguantando más...Para su suerte no había puesto seguro a la puerta, quería esperar a que todo lo que le tenía que decir terminara, sin embargo cuando escuchó aquella palabra tan despectiva, hizo que entrara en cólera.

Entró y vio a Ackerman llorando y al castaño encima de ella gritándole sin parar, diciéndole todo tipo de palabras despectivas, agarró a Eren del brazo, este se giró para ver de quién se trataba, Levi aprovechó esto para lanzarle un puñetazo directamente en la boca. Después de eso, lo tiró al suelo y le dio varias patadas en el estómago.

Mikasa no podía pensar con claridad, todavía en su cabeza resonaban con fuerza las palabras que hace unos pocos minutos le había dicho Eren. Pero eso no tenía que afectarle y mucho menos en este momento, si seguían haciendo ruido, todo el cuartel se iba a enterar de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa habitación. Todo el mundo comenzaría a sacar sus propias conclusiones, lo que daría lugar a malos entendidos y a comentarios maliciosos.

Apartó con su antebrazo las lágrimas que cubrían su rostro y sin pensarlo se metió en la pelea, en medio de los dos hombres, intentando que se calmaran. O mejor dicho, intentando que Levi dejara de golpear a Eren. La escena era muy parecida a la que presenció en el tribunal de justicia, durante el juicio.

 _-Ya basta-_ dijo Mikasa

 _-HE DICHO QUE BASTA_ \- dijo ella gritando.

Al ver que no recibía respuesta se acercó a Levi y cogió su brazo intentando que parara. A Levi no le gustó el gesto de la chica, ya que odiaba que lo tocaran y menos aún cuando estaba castigando a alguien. Sin embargo este hecho hizo que se calmara, que entrara en razón, y que dejara de golpear Eren. Mikasa se concentró de inmediato en el castaño se arrodilló e intentó con las manos coger a su amigo para levantarlo.

 _-Eren, Eren, respóndeme, dime algo-_

 _-Es un animal, no se da cuenta como lo ha dejado_ \- dijo Mikasa mirando a Levi

Mikasa estaba fuera de si, estaba furiosa con el capitán, no podía creer que hubiera vuelto a golpear a Eren y menos aún en frente a ella. Eren por su parte estaba sangrando con la cabeza agachada mirando al suelo, respirando con dificultad, pero poco a poco se fue levantado y logró ponerse en pie.

 _-Eren, espera que te ayu..-_

 _-¡No me toques, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar!-_ dijo Eren mirándole con mucha rabia.

 _-Pero Eren, yo..._

Con una mano deshizo de mala forma el agarre de Mikasa, que se quedó atónita por el comportamiento de Eren, parecía que ella tenía la culpa de todo, parecía que ella era su peor enemiga, nunca le había dicho esas palabras tan hirientes, pero su mirada, sus ojos le decían que ya no era aquel niño del que se enamoró, aquella persona que tenía delante de ella, era un completo desconocido.

 _-¡Ackerman, no entiende que no quiere que le toque, está sorda o que!-_ dijo Levi mirando a los ojos a Mikasa.

 _-Los dos me van a tener que dar una explicación de todo esto, saben muy bien que está prohibido que dos cadetes se encuentren a solas, y está más prohibido aún, que un compañero, que un soldado, se dirija con esas palabras a su semejante-_ dijo Levi con dureza, mirando a Eren.

 _-Capitán yo sólo quería hablar con Mikasa_ \- dijo Eren poniéndose de pie.

- _Para hablar tienen todo el día, no es necesario venir a "hablar" a un lugar tan apartado del resto, y a oscuras, déjeme decirle Jaeger que lo que escuché no era precisamente una conversación agradable y creo que tampoco se estaba dirigiendo en buenos términos a su "amiga" .-_ dijo Levi

 _-Respecto a las palabras que dije antes, no me arrepiento, se comportó como una mujer fácil, como una vulgar zorra..._ \- volvió a repetir Eren

No pudo continuar hablando ya que una mano hizo girar la cara del castaño, está vez había sido Mikasa la que lo había golpeado cansada de todas sus acusaciones.

 _-No voy a permitir que me sigas ofendiendo, no más Eren-_ dijo Mikasa entre lágrimas.

 _-Jaeger, ¡basta ya!, deje de ofenderla, parece que quiere pasar la noche en una celda, ¿acaso no le ha bastado la paliza que le he dado?_ \- dijo Levi completamente enfurecido, cogiendo a Eren del cuello de la camisa, levantándolo unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo se limitó a ver a Mikasa y al capitán, estaba asustado...Levi estaba muy molesto por las actitudes que había tenido Eren... quería darle otra paliza, pero sabía que eso no serviría para nada, debía calmarse así que poco a poco lo fue soltando y el joven por fin, suspiró aliviado.

 _-¡Será mejor que te marches Jaeger, no quiero verte más en mi presencia, lárgate!-_

 _-Si capitán_ \- dijo Eren, no sin antes mirar a Mikasa.

Mikasa también suspiró aliviada al ver soltaba el capitán a Eren, y ponía fin a la discusión. Se limpió una vez más sus lágrimas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, quería hablar con Eren solucionar las cosas, pedirle perdón por la bofetada, quería que las cosas fueran como antes...

 _-¡Ackerman, a donde cree que va!-_ dijo Levi, leyendo las intenciones de la chica.

 _-Yo también me retiro capitán-_ dijo ella haciendo el saludo y dirigiéndose a la salida.

Levi fue muy rápido y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Mikasa he hizo que la chica se diera la vuelta, ella se quedó mirando directamente a los ojos de su superior, sus rostros estaban cada vez más cerca tanto que la chica sentía el aliento de su capitán en la cara.

 _-Ten dignidad, te mereces algo mejor que esto, no dejes que te humillen más, Mikasa-_ dijo Levi antes de soltar el brazo de la chica.

El capitán se fue de ahí a paso lento pero firme, dejando a Mikasa confundida, de repente le había tuteado y por si fuera poco le había quitado las ganas que ella tenía de ir tras Eren, _¿ Es_ _que acaso Levi tiene razón y tal vez Eren no merezca ni una más de mis lágrimas... ?_. Pensaba Mikasa. En ese momento no lo supo pero algo dentro de ella comenzó a crecer, por cierta persona...

Varios días habían pasado desde aquella noche, aquella noche que para Mikasa se convirtió en una de las peores de su vida, no había hablado con Eren desde entonces, solo pocas personas como Armin y Sasha sabían lo que había ocurrido, había llorado si, pero no tanto como ella se imaginaba, y cada día se detenía más a pensar en él. Sí, en el amargado y adicto a la limpieza, ese hombre que tal vez con una frase hizo que se diera cuenta de su error, y que se diera cuenta, de que tal vez Eren y ella no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

La indiferencia de Eren dolía y mucho, el ver que la ignoraba, que no le hablaba, le mataba por dentro, lo quería como hombre es cierto, pero también Eren era la única familia que tenía en el mundo a parte de Armin, ver como la trataba y las palabras que le dijo aquella noche no era algo fácil de olvidar, pero Mikasa también tenía orgullo y dignidad.

Sí, esa dignidad que parecía que estaba muerta, y que regresó con aquellas palabras del capitán, siguió su consejo he hizo lo mismo que Eren hacía con ella, ignorarle completamente, aunque en su interior Mikasa deseaba que Eren reconociera su error y volviera a ser con ella, como lo era antes.

Otro día mas había pasado, poco a poco los últimos rayos de sol se fueron ocultando, dando paso a un hermoso crepúsculo. El entrenamiento para los soldados había terminado. Muchos reclutas o la mayoría, se dirigían a tomar un baño o se iban a sus habitaciones para coger ropa limpia, otros simplemente se iban por ahí a dar un paseo, el cuartel era enorme por lo que siempre había lugares por descubrir y explorar.

Mikasa por su parte se fue a hacer ejercicio, se había convertido en una rutina el ir siempre a esa habitación a darle golpes y patadas al saco, sentía aliviada cuando lo hacía. Cuando estaba concentrada lo demás no existía, era una terapia genial ya que al no pensar en nada, no sufría...Antes de que la hora de la cena llegue, dejó de entrenar, se limpió el sudor y se fue directamente a tomar un baño.

La cena había sido como siempre, ella hablando con Armin, mientras Eren le ignoraba, los demás se habían enterado de la situación pero actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por su parte Eren hablaba mucho con Historia, sin embargo a Mikasa ya no le afectaba como antes.

La peli negra, terminó rápidamente de comer y se fue a su habitación, no quería que la gente la mirara con lástima, sabía lo que se comentaba por los pasillos, era consciente de que muchos de sus compañeros la miraban y comenzaban a comentar por lo bajo, lo mal que lo debía estar pasando ya que Eren le había rechazado, o esos eran los rumores que se escuchaban...Rápidamente llegó a su habitación y se dispuso a dormir.

Todos los soldados ya estaban en su habitaciones y probablemente la mayoría ya estuviera en las brazos de Morfeo, sin embargo, Mikasa no podía pegar ojo, últimamente todas las noches eran igual, no padecía de insomnio ni mucho menos, pero desde aquella noche, no podía descansar en paz. La peli negra se levantó de la cama, vestía un camisón largo, que cubría hasta sus piernas, se puso una bata encima y salió de la habitación, con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Sasha.

Se dirigió hacia un lugar en el que había estado antes, un lugar en el que podía desahogarse, en el que podía llorar, sin sentirse observada. Era bastante hábil evitando a los soldados que hacían guardia, los evitó uno a uno y rápidamente subió hacia aquel sitio que tanto le gustaba. La noche no podía estar más hermosa, al encontrarse en la terraza del cuartel, se veía prácticamente todo, a lo lejos el horizonte, el bosque, las montañas y encima suyo se podía ver en el firmamento unas estrellas brillantes acompañadas de una luna menguante.

Se sentó en la orilla de aquella construcción, mirando hacia abajo, no tenía miedo a la alturas, ese lugar le tranquilizaba. Mikasa necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba algo que le diera una razón de vivir, estaba cansada de todo ese mundo lleno de titanes, muerte, violencia... ese mundo tan cruel...Metida como estaba en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que otra persona se encontraba en ese lugar, y que ahora la miraba con curiosidad.

 _-¿Ackerman que hace aquí?-_ dijo una voz acercándose mas a Mikasa.

Mikasa se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo.

 _-Capitán que hace aquí-_

 _-Eso mismo le pregunto, no es la hora ni el lugar para una cadete-_ dijo el

 _-¡Y para usted si!, o es que acaso, viene de sus "paseos nocturnos"-_ dijo Mikasa mirándole directamente a los ojos, estaba molesta ya que recordó lo de sus escapadas al prostíbulo.

 _-Eso no le importa, cadete. Es mejor que entre ya que hace mucho frío-_ dijo Levi en tono protector.

Mikasa se disponía a entrar, se acomodó el camisón y la bata para poder moverse mejor, dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a las escaleras. Ver al capitán ahí le gustó, pero el estar ahí sola, con el y de noche, le ponía nerviosa, o eso es lo que pensaba ya que cada vez que tenía al capitán cerca, sentía en su estomago unas mariposas...revoloterar. Sin embargo no contó con que tropezaría con la bufanda que no había envuelto correctamente a su cuello.

Levi siempre había tenido buenos reflejos y esta no era la excepción, cogió en el aire a Mikasa antes de que cayera al suelo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos, el tiempo se detenía otra vez, el olor de Mikasa inundaba sus sentidos. El verla tan indefensa, con los ojos rojos de haber llorado tan frágil, hizo que le viera de otra manera...Una sensación de protección se apodero de él, pero un sonido proveniente del cielo hizo que ambos recuperaran el sentido. Muchas nubes negras se comenzaron a ver en el firmamento lo que anunciaba una tormenta.

 _-Debe tener cuidado Ackerman, o se caerá de nuevo-_ dijo él.

 _-Si capitán-_

No quería mirarlo más, así que se fue a paso firme hasta las escaleras. Pero la voz de su capitán hizo que se detuviera.

 _-Mikasa debes entender que muchas veces el destino está marcado, y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Tal vez Jaeger y tu no estéis destinados a estar juntos-_ dijo él mirándola profundamente

Mikasa no pudo contener más las lágrimas, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba llorar, ¿Por qué Levi le decía algo así en ese momento?, ¿Por qué de repente volvía a tutearla?, no podía más, se fue derrumbando poco a poco, se dejo caer en una pared cercana a las escaleras, no podía parar de llorar, esas palabras habían calado muy dentro de su ser. Se sentía mal, frágil, sola...

Antes de que cayera una mano sujetó la cintura de la chica, mientras que la otra buscó su rostro y lo levantó para poder verlo mejor. Levi se había acercado mucho a Mikasa, no pensó en ofenderla con sus palabras, solo quería hacerla reaccionar, ya que no tenía porque sufrir por un tonto como Jaeger.

Mikasa no sabía porque, no sabía como había ocurrido lo único que sabia es que en ese momento y con la lluvia cayendo sobre su cabeza, estaba abrazada al capitán, necesitaba consuelo, y en ese momento el era la única persona que lograba calmarla. Pasaron unos segundos que se volvieron eternos. Levi se había sorprendido del gesto de la chica, había dejado que lo abrazara, el no era muy bueno dando abrazos así que se quedó inmóvil, dejando que ella se desahogara y llorara sobre su hombro.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y soltando de su agarre al capitán.

Levi pensó que una vez que lo soltara se iría sin decirle nada. Pero Mikasa por su parte,

levantó la cabeza, quería mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y agradecerle sus palabras. Sin embargo mirarle directamente a los ojos fue su perdición, ver esos ojos verde oliva, hizo que olvidara lo que iba a decirle, otra vez el tiempo se quedó detenido y las manos de la chica comenzaron a moverse solas, subiendo hasta la cabeza de su capitán y atrayendo cada vez más su rostro al suyo...

 **Continuará...**


	7. Capítulo VI: Bajo la lluvia

**Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

La lluvia no cesaba, y cada vez aumentaba más la intensidad de la misma, varios relámpagos aparecían en el cielo, dándole un aspecto aterrador a la noche, que además a cada momento se volvía más fría. Sin embargo para dos personas que se encontraban en lo más alto del castillo todo esto tenía poca importancia.

Como si se tratara de algún tipo de magnetismo o de algo mágico, Mikasa no podía parar de mirar los ojos color verde oliva de Levi, ni él podía dejar de mirar los carnosos y rosados labios de la chica, no sabía cómo habían llegado a ese momento, no sabían que era lo que estaban haciendo o a punto de hacer, simplemente no querían separarse el uno del otro.

Mikasa se sentía segura al lado de aquel hombre tan frío, tan inexpresivo, había llorado en su pecho y eso de alguna manera le ayudó a calmar su alma, pero en cuanto levantó la mirada, y vio aquellos ojos, no pudo negar más algo que había estado escondido dentro suyo, algo que sentía cada vez que miraba a su capitán, cada vez que miraba a ese hombre tan atractivo. Le atraía y mucho, le gustaba, despertaba en ella unos deseos que jamás había sentido con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con Eren, era _pasión_... ese deseo que nos hace perder la cabeza a cualquiera...

El capitán se sentía muy atraído hacia la chica de pelo azabache, sabía de sobra que lo excitaba, que le gustaba, en más de una ocasión había soñado con ella, y en sus sueños había hecho de todo con Mikasa. A Levi no le gustaban los besos, se los habían dado, pero para él simplemente, estas muestras de afecto, no eran necesarias. Siempre que había estado íntimamente con alguna mujer, iba a desahogarse y nada más, los besos le parecían innecesarios, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta el momento.

Mikasa nunca había besado, esta sería su primera vez, estaba nerviosa, pero sabía de sobra que era lo que ella quería, lo que ella deseaba, deseaba sentir en su boca los labios de Levi. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y entreabriendo la boca, acercando su rostro cada vez más al del capitán. Levi por su parte no paraba de mirarla, y en su cabeza una pequeña vocecita comenzó a hablarle, era su consciencia. Por un lado sabía que no debía hacerlo, mucho menos con una recluta, estaba muy mal visto, eso sin añadir que él seguramente le doblaba la edad. Además de que estaba convencido, que el beso podría desencadenar en algo más...Pero por otro lado ver ahí a Mikasa, tan atractiva, con la boca entreabierta, tan dispuesta, acercándose cada vez más a él, provocándolo y ver esos deliciosos labios carnosos... hizo que actuara como lo haría cualquier hombre.

No le importó la lluvia, ni lo que estaba correcto o no, simplemente accedió a los deseos de la chica, le agarró de la cintura y le atrajo hacia a él. Mikasa por su parte ya había subido las manos a su cuello. Levi acercó el rostro de la chica al suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. El beso fue al principio lento, pausado, Mikasa era una inexperta, por lo que se dejó llevar por su superior, dejó que él la guiara...Comenzaron besándose, sintiéndose el uno con el otro, probando los labios de su compañero. Mikasa le daba pequeños mordiscos a los labios de Levi, que a él de alguna forma le gustaba, el beso fue cogiendo cada vez más intensidad, Mikasa quiso probar algo que había visto varias veces, quería saber que se siente al besar con lengua. Así que tímidamente metió la lengua en la boca de su capitán, este se quedó asombrado por el atrevimiento de la chica, sin embargo le gustó y mucho, dejó que su lengua explorara libremente su boca, y correspondiéndole hizo lo mismo, nunca lo había hecho, pero era una sensación excitante, placentera... deliciosa...

Levi estaba cada vez más excitado, lo notaba, ya que un bulto en su pantalón se hacía cada vez más latente, deseaba a esa mujer, nunca antes había besado de esa manera, Mikasa lo estaba excitando y mucho, no le importaba que se estuviera empapando, que tal vez mañana tuviera un resfriado, que tal vez mañana se arrepintiera de lo que estaba haciendo, necesitaba a la chica, con todas sus fuerzas. El beso era cada vez más y más intenso, Levi había comenzado a besar con más fuerza a la chica, metiendo la lengua hasta el fondo de su boca, mordiendo sus labios, mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus hombros, su cuello...su espalda.

Finalmente agarró con las dos manos la cintura de Mikasa, atrayéndola con fuerza a su cuerpo, no quedando espacio entre los dos.

Mikasa estaba muy excitada, nunca antes se había sentido de esa manera, era increíble lo que le hacía ese hombre, notaba una extraña sensación en su vientre y en su intimidad, notaba que vibraba cada vez que Levi la besaba, sentía un bulto cada vez más grande en la entrepierna del capitán y eso le gustaba, le gustaba saber que podía tener a un hombre excitado, y por su puesto que no se trataba de cualquier hombre, se trataba del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Levi comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, no quería parar, ya que sabía que si lo hacía toda su cordura iba a volver a él en menos de un segundo, quería disfrutar de ese momento, quería saborear el cuello de la chica como lo había hecho antes con sus labios, estaba demasiado excitado...Sin embargo, algo pasó, algo que no logró entender, de pronto, Mikasa salió corriendo sin darle ninguna explicación. No supo que hizo mal, o que es lo que había pasado en ese momento, se sentía confundido, veía como Mikasa se alejaba cada vez más, pero no la detuvo, si ella se había ido así, sin darle ninguna explicación, es porque tal vez se arrepintió de lo que estaban haciendo... se quedó parado, confundido, mientras la lluvia caía sin cesar, mirando hacia la nada, metido en sus pensamientos... y preguntándose qué es lo que había pasado, para que la chica haya salido corriendo de esa forma...

Mikasa corrió desesperadamente a su habitación, tuvo suerte de que nadie la viera, estaba muy alterada, tenía la respiración agitada, estaba nerviosa y _¿excitada?..._ entendía lo que había sucedido ahí arriba, todo pasó muy deprisa, había sido su primer beso, y fue mejor de lo que ella esperaba, había sido algo único, nunca pensó que besar a alguien fuera así, con esa pasión con tal intensidad que parecía que se iba a derretir en los brazos del otro, pero entonces, _¿Qué fue lo qué pasó? ¿Por qué salió corriendo?_ Todavía ni ella misma los sabía, tal vez por miedo a que pudiera pasar algo más, o tal vez porque se sintió más viva que nunca y eso le pareció raro, o tal vez fue la imagen de Eren que le pasó por la cabeza mientras besaba a Levi, lo único que sabía es que ella se tenía que alejar del capitán, ya que si volvían a estar en la misma situación no sabía que podía ocurrir entre ellos dos.

 _ **Varios días después...**_

Tanto Levi como Mikasa se evitaron en los siguientes días, por un lado, el capitán sentía que la chica había herido su orgullo _"masculino"_ , no le sentó nada bien que ella le hubiera dejado solo, y más aún después de que todo lo que pasó entre los dos, lo hubiera provocado Mikasa, ya que fue ella la que se acercó a él, fue ella quien lo abrazó, fue ella la que le incitó a que la besara... Pero en el fondo sabía que había una razón por la que Mikasa reaccionó de esa forma, sabía que de alguna forma Jaeger, podría ser la razón por la que Ackerman salió corriendo. Cada vez que pensaba más en el asunto, una sensación de enfado se apoderaba de él. Acaso ¿Estaba celoso de Eren?. No, este sentimiento no era propio de él, no lo podía aceptar, debía concentrarse en la expedición y dejar a la mocosa fuera de todo, debía dejar de pensar en ella...

Mientras que Mikasa pensaba en ese beso todos los días, era una sensación única que nunca había sentido y tal vez eso era lo que más miedo le daba, siempre había pensado que en su mundo no había sitio para la pasión y el amor, pensaba que todo se reducía a matar titanes y a ver morir a gente cercana, pero ese beso, cambió su forma de pensar, no podía negarlo más, tal vez ella estaba enamorada de Eren o eso es lo que creía, pero sentía una atracción increíble por otro hombre _, ¿Era acaso una mala mujer, por amar a uno y desear estar en los brazos del otro.. ?_

Los días fueron pasando y ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, ninguno de los dos hablaba del tema, simplemente se veían y hacían como si no se hubieran visto, mirando hacia otro lado... ignorándose completamente.

El día de la expedición había llegado, las cosas con Eren seguían igual, casi últimamente no lo había visto, y cuando lo veía el castaño la ignoraba. Sin embargo, Mikasa estaba tranquila dentro de lo que cabe, ya que habían llegado rumores de que Eren iba a estar todo el tiempo con el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, iba a estar junto a Levi...

 **Quincuagésima Séptima Expedición más allá de los Muros**

Todos los soldados estaban nerviosos, ya que pronto se abrirían los muros, era bastante normal que tuvieran miedo ya que no sabían si iban a regresar con vida. Mikasa estaba junto a Sasha, notaba a la chica patata nerviosa, angustiada, y era normal, era la primera vez que irían fuera de los muros, era la primera vez que iban a estar en campo abierto luchando contra los titanes. Llevaban pocos minutos desde que salieron, pero ya habían aparecido algunos titanes, muchos compañeros luchaban contra ellos, la mayoría salían victoriosos, sin embargo algunos no gozaban de la misma suerte.

Las cosas iban normales dentro en la expedición, bueno si a matar a titanes y ver morir a muchos de sus compañeros se podría decir que era normal. Se vislumbraban del lado derecho de la formación, varias bengalas negras, lo que indicaba la presencia de titanes anormales...a lo lejos estaba la entrada a un gran bosque con arboles gigantes, los líderes de escuadrón dieron instrucciones a todos de que contuvieran a los titanes, pero que no entraran dentro del bosque.

Mikasa rápidamente supo que algo no iba bien, a lo lejos vio como un titán anormal mataba uno a uno a sus compañeros, este titán era una mujer, tenía el pelo rubio, e intuyó que era inteligente, dado que no se comportaba como un titán normal, sus movimientos eran rápidos y además era capaz de contraatacar, sin lugar a dudas de trataba de un humano en el cuerpo de un titán. El titán se dirigió hasta el fondo del bosque, esto dio muy mala espina a la peli negra. Los minutos habían pasado muy deprisa, era casi ya medio día y ellos seguían esperando instrucciones, no sabían que hacían allí sin hacer nada..

Varias explosiones, que provenían del fondo del bosque, sacaron a la mayoría de los soldados de sus pensamientos, estaban desconcertados, asustados, no sabían que pensar, parecía que algo malo había pasado dentro del bosque, Mikasa lo supo de inmediato ya que escuchó un grito, un grito que ya había escuchado antes, se trataba de Eren, que se había convertido en un titán...

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió hasta el fondo del bosque, no le importó las advertencias de Sasha, tenía que ir a ver a Eren, tenía que saber que había pasado ahí dentro.

Cuando llegó vio algo que la dejó paralizada, Eren estaba siendo comido por el titán hembra, una sensación de terror inundó a la chica, sin embargo, rápidamente reaccionó, y fue tras el titán que parecía cansado después de todo el tiempo que había estado detrás de Eren, una a una iba gastando sus cuchillas, cortando la piel del titán, más todo el esfuerzo no servía para nada, ya que el titán hembra podía endurecer partes de su cuerpo a placer...

Eren no le dirigía la palabra, le había tratado mal, le había roto el corazón, sin embargo él era su amigo, su familia... no podía dejar que muriera así, no podía perder a una de las personas que significaban tanto para ella, con toda su fuerza intentaba parar al titán hembra, pero no podía, pronto saldrían del bosque y no la podría alcanzar, estaba furiosa, veía como iba perdiendo a Eren poco a poco...

Una mano sujetó la capa de la chica, no dejándola continuar con sus movimientos, intentando que se calmara, Mikasa giró la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con la persona que la estaba sujetando.

 _-Tranquilícese Ackerman-_

 _-Es Eren, el titán se lo ha comido-_ dijo Mikasa preocupada

 _-¿Está muerto?_ \- preguntó Levi

 _-¡Claro que no!, el titán lo introdujo con cuidado en su boca, su intención es secuestrarlo, de lo contrario se lo habría comido en el momento-_ dijo Mikasa

 _-Vamos a apostarlo todo a que está vivo, yo lo derribaré, tú distrae su atención-_ dijo Levi dándole ordenes a Mikasa.

Los dos Ackerman trabajaron en equipo, Mikasa por su parte distrajo al titán hembra, mientras que Levi hizo honor a su apodo, Mikasa lo miraba asombrada al ver la gran agilidad que tenía el hombre a la hora de cortar la carne del titán, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, tan rápidos que el titán no tuvo tiempo para endurecer la piel. Podían matarla, podían acabar con ella en ese instante, o eso es lo que Mikasa ingenuamente pensó.

Sin obedecer a los consejos que le había dicho Levi, Mikasa se lanzó directamente al cuello del titán, sin embargo este ya sabía de las intenciones de la chica, estaba esperando a que le atacara, para aplastarla con su puño, en cuanto ella se acercara lo suficiente. Levi leyó perfectamente las intensiones del titán. Por lo que cogió a Mikasa de la capa para evitar que se arriesgara a una muerte segura. Aunque consiguió frenar en seco a la chica, no pudo evitar apoyar el pie de mala manera. Por lo que su tobillo se lastimó, doblándose en el acto, hizo un gesto de dolor, pero se concentró en su objetivo: rescatar a Eren Jaeger.

Con un ágil movimiento cortó encima de la mandíbula del titán, haciendo que este en el momento abriera la boca. Dejando a su rehén a la vista, agarró al joven y se fue de ahí con un rápido movimiento. Hizo que Mikasa le siguiera y poco a poco fueron perdiendo de vista al titán hembra que se había quedado sentada, cansada de todo el esfuerzo, y con unas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

 _ **Fin de la expedición**_

Levi estaba destrozado, había muerto todo su escuadrón, y centenares de soldados, en medio día, ya que habían salido por la mañana y al atardecer ya estaban regresando con muchas bajas...El dolor en su tobillo era cada vez más intenso, le dolía mucho, pero aún más le dolió, ver como la gente se acercaba a preguntar por sus familiares, por sus parejas, amigos e incluso por sus hijos, que les podías decir a toda esa gente que había muerto fuera de aquel lugar, ni siquiera tenían sus cuerpos, no había ninguna forma de calmar el dolor que sentían, se sentía tan impotente, tan solo...

 **Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

Habían pasado varios días desde que perdió a su escuadrón, la fractura de su tobillo no habían hecho más que empeorar y pronto deberían ir a otra expedición, sin embargo Levi no podía ya que no se había recuperado del todo. Hanji le había dicho que no que caminara, que guardara reposo, le había dado varios medicamentos para el dolor, le había dicho también que era bueno que se diera masajes para mejorar la circulación. Todo esto lo hacía, sin embargo, no notaba mejoría.

Eren Jaeger se había salvado, y como siempre su fiel "amiga", no se había separado en ningún momento de él. No le gustaba para nada la cercanía de esos dos, no quería que ella estuviera cerca de él. Pero poco podía hacer ya que a pesar de que trabajaron en equipo para rescatar al joven titán, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra. Después de que habían vuelto de la capital, había evitado el contacto con todo el mundo, incluso con Hanji y con Erwin, no lo quería aceptar, pero en el fondo sabía que su corazón estaba destrozado, que se había roto en mil pedazos, sabía que recuperarse cada vez costaba más, sabía que había perdido otra vez a su "familia" a su escuadrón, a sus amigos...

Mikasa era consciente de la depresión que atravesaba su capitán, no lo había visto por los pasillos ni en el comedor, no sabía que hacer para que se mejorara, había estado muy pendiente de Eren, aunque este le seguía tratando de la misma forma. Mikasa quería de alguna manera, acercarse a Levi, agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por ella y por Eren, brindarle unas palabras de ánimo. Y en el fondo de su ser quería verlo, quería estar cerca de él. Se dirigió a la cocina y aprovechó que nadie se encontraba en ella para cocinar algo.

 _"Cogió prestado"_ unas patatas, algunos huevos y unas hojas de té, era muy buena cocinera pero en está ocasión todo tenía que quedar perfecto, aunque era una comida sencilla, era lo mejor que tenía en ese momento. Cogió las hojas de té y las utilizó de inmediato en un agua que tenía hirviendo. Con la comida ya hecha, se dirigió a una habitación en la que ya había estado antes, caminaba despacio, no querían que nadie la viera, menos aún con comida, ya que al haber tanta escasez, el robar comida era algo que estaba penado con pasar un día de encarcelamiento en una celda.

Cuando por fin llegó a su destino, llamó a la puerta varias veces esperando alguna contestación, pero no hubo respuesta. Al no recibir contestación, Mikasa entró en la habitación, con mucha cautela. La habitación estaba oscura, apenas se veían los muebles, parecía que no había nadie dentro de la misma. La chica de pelo azabache, aprovechó para dejar lo que traía en las manos encima de la mesa. Se dispuso a salir, sin embargo escuchó una voz detrás suyo.

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ dijo aquella voz fría que ya era conocida por Mikasa.

 **Continuará...**

 **Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios, espero que la historia os esté gustando, dejarme vuestros comentarios. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Capítulo VII: Provocación

**Hola chicos y chicas, ya se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé así que os pido perdón. Bueno en este capítulo hay un poco de lemon por lo que os recuerdo que hay que tener 18 años para leerlo. Sin nada más que decir os animo a que me comentéis y dejéis vuestras opiniones.**

 **Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento**

La frialdad de su voz hizo que Mikasa se sobresaltara, no pensó que su capitán se encontraría en la habitación, estaba nerviosa y no era para menos, estaban los dos solos, y apenas había luz en la estancia. Ella se encontraba de espaldas, no quería voltear a verlo, le daba vergüenza después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos aquella noche, ya hace varios días, cuando besó a su capitán.

 _-He preguntado que hace aquí soldado-_ dijo Levi, encendiendo una lámpara de aceite

La espalda de Mikasa se tensó, se dio media vuelta y alcanzó a ver el rostro del capitán, estaba frío como siempre, con ese semblante tan característico suyo como si no le importara lo que pasaba, sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, impacientes porque le diera una respuesta...

 _-Yo, bueno... capitán le he traído algo para comer...se que no ha comido y he...-_

 _-No es necesario soldado que me traiga nada, no tengo hambre, y si no tiene nada más que decirme, ya se puede ir-_ dijo Levi con seriedad, sabía que estaba siendo más frío de lo habitual con Mikasa, pero no podía venirse abajo, tenía que dejar de pensar en ella como fuera, tenía que alejarla de él.

Mikasa ante estas palabras reaccionó de mala manera, el enano se había atrevido a rechazar su comida _-pero quien se creía-_ pensó Mikasa. Tal vez creía que por ser su superior le iba a decir lo que él quisiera, siempre había sido testaruda y en esta ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

 _-Siempre se comporta así, es decir, ¿siempre es tan grosero?-_ preguntó Mikasa a su superior

 _-¿Qué ha dicho?, creo que escuche mal-_ respondió el azabache

- _Más bien, creo que tiene muy buen oído capitán ha escuchado bien, HE DICHO QUE SI SIEMPRE SE COMPORTA DE FORMA TAN GROSERA-_ dijo Mikasa elevando el todo de su voz.

 _-Como se atreve a decirme eso Ackerman, acaso a perdido el juicio-_ contestó Levi también elevando el tono de su voz

 _-Claro que se lo digo, he preparado un poco de comida para usted, y lo único que hace es rechazar mi comida, ¿por qué es tan testarudo?-_

 _-Yo..., yo no soy testarudo, y antes de que te envíe a una celda, por levantarme la voz, mejor vete-_ dijo volviendo a tutearla.

Mikasa se quedó parada no pensaba obedecerlo, de pronto todo el nerviosismo y el miedo se habían ido, estaba enfadada, por lo menos pensó que iba a comer lo que le había preparado, nunca pensó que fuera tan desagradecido. Era más que evidente que seguía cabreado por lo de la otra noche, cuando ella salió corriendo y lo dejó en la azotea sin darle ninguna explicación.

 _-No, no me voy a ir capitán hasta que coma lo que le he preparado, se que está enfermo y que no...-_

 _-Ackerman somos soldados-_ dijo interrumpiéndola _-una pequeña fractura no hará que me deprima, no se preocupe, y ahora váyase de mi cuarto-_ respondió impaciente.

Mikasa avanzó de forma seductora hasta Levi, moviendo las caderas en cada paso que daba, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el _petit_ capitán.

 _-No sabia que el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, fuera un cobarde-_ dijo Mikasa mirando directamente a los ojos a Levi, ya que en el fondo quería hablar sobre lo que ocurrió la otra noche, y darle una explicación.

Levi la miró con rabia, la chica de alguna forma quería sacar el tema de lo que pasó en la azotea.

 _-Ahora no es momento para hablar Ackerman le ordenó que se vaya inmediatamente de mi habitación, no me haga tener que repetirlo más veces-_

- _Capitán le ruego que coma lo que le he traído-_ dijo Mikasa susurrando cerca del oído del azabache. Levi se quedó sorprendido por los alcances de la chica, no sólo entraba a su habitación sin su permiso, si no que le hacía reproches y ahora lo estaba seduciendo… pero que se creía la mocosa, le iba a poner en su sitio de una vez y por todas. **_Si quería jugar iban a jugar..._**

Se dio media vuelta y se quedó parado frente a la chica, se fue acercando poco a poco a Mikasa. Por su parte la chica a cada paso de su capitán fue retrocediendo, su mirada era más fría que antes, veía en sus ojos rabia acumulada, tenía miedo de lo que podía pasar, nunca debió haber provocado de esa manera a Levi.

El azabache por su parte fue muy rápido, y con un ágil movimiento acorraló a la joven en una esquina de su habitación, poniendo los brazos a modo de barrera para atraparla entre su cuerpo de forma que no se pudiera escabullir.

 _-Ahora si, dime Mikasa-_ dijo pronunciando su nombre muy despacio y cerca del oído. _-¿De qué querías hablar-_

 _-Capitan yo-_

 _-Dime que vienes buscando….¿Qué es lo que en realidad quieres? tal vez la otra noche no quedaste satisfecha y ahora vienes a por más-_

 _-Yo no..._

 _-Calla mocosa, hablas demasiado-_ dijo Levi antes de besar a Mikasa

La había acorralado en la esquina de su habitación, a Mikasa todo el valor que había demostrado antes, se le había esfumado cuando lo vio tan furioso, con esa mirada tan fría, le dio miedo, no se dio cuenta cuando ya la tenía en el lugar que el quería, contra la pared y sin poder moverse de allí. Incluso había insinuado que era una buscona, pero no le importó. _-Mis jodidas hormonas están revueltas otra vez-_ pensó. Sin embargo se dejó llevar por el momento, dejándose besar y acariciar por su superior...

Esta vez la iniciativa la tuvo Levi, no dejó que Mikasa le dijera nada, le agarró de la cintura y le atrajo hacia el, el beso fue muy apasionado incluso más que aquella vez, ya que cada vez les faltaba más el aire. Levi estaba devorándola con la boca, quería tenerla de una vez y por todas, su lengua exploraba cada rincón de la cavidad de su compañera, excitándolo aun más cuando ella hizo lo mismo en su boca. _Al diablo las putas normas, al diablo con el control, al diablo con la diferencia de edad… quería hacerla suya, que sintiera lo que es tener a un hombre dentro de ella….._

Quería besarla hasta que no pudiera más y eso hizo, le besó hasta que no pudieron más, Mikasa estaba asombrada ya que no pensó que su capitán la deseara de tal forma. Levi cogió los dos brazos de la joven y los puso encima de su cabeza, agarrándolos con una sola mano dominándola, haciéndola saber que la tenía acorralada y a su merced. Ella se rindió en los brazos de él, no quería que el beso terminara, su intimidad comenzaba a palpitar, comenzaba a mojarse, era una novata en el sexo, pero sabía de sobra lo que eso significaba, deseaba a ese hombre, su cuerpo se lo decía cada vez que lo veía, no lo podía negar más.

Levi por su parte quería contenerse, quería apartarla de su lado, quería que se fuera, pero hizo todo lo contrario y ahí estaba besando con locura a la mocosa, le había excitado de sobre manera que le llevara la contraria, que se atreviera a gritarle ya que en la legión pocos eran los que cuestionaban sus órdenes, o se atrevían a cuestionarle, solo Erwin y bueno tal vez la loca de Hanji lo hacía….en el ejército no había persona que no lo mire con temor. Salvo esta joven, esta mujer que ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, y sentía que al igual que él, ella también lo deseaba, era joven, hermosa, inexperta y seguramente _virgen_ …y el sería el encargado de convertir a esa niña en toda una mujer. Le iba a mostrar los placeres de la carne. Todos estos pensamientos excitaban cada vez más al azabache que sentía como su miembro crecía más y más entre sus pantalones.

Separó su boca de la de Mikasa, quería mirarla a los ojos, ver en esos ojos tan profundos que era lo que ella sentía en ese momento... la miró y vio varias cosas, deseo, excitación, lujuria…pasión.

 _-Mikasa-_ dijo susurrándole al oído _-Se a lo que has venido, lo noto, y debes saber, que yo también quiero lo mismo-_ Levi bajo una de las manos hasta el cuello de Mikasa, después bajó lentamente sus dedos recorriendo el camino hasta los pechos de la chica.

Mikasa lo miraba sorprendida, sabía que estaba mal, que se estaba dejando tocar en sitios prohibidos, pero no le importó, quería saber hasta donde iban a llegar, Levi le gustaba, le excitaba, tal vez no estaba enamorada de él, pero sentía deseo.. pasión, quería estar en sus brazos así que dejó que le tocara a placer. Comenzó acariciándole por encima de la ropa, dibujando con sus largos dedos el camino hasta sus pechos, luego siguió desabochándole los botones de la blusa uno por uno... Levi miraba constantemente a Mikasa, quería saber que tenía su aprobación para continuar...

La chica de pelo azabache solo lo miraba, miraba sus ojos, miraba sus dedos, su mirada decía mucho, no había temor, no había miedo, sólo deseo y lujuria, quería que Levi le tocara, quería que Levi le besara. Mikasa por su parte no se quedó atrás y acariciaba el cuello del hombre, subiendo por su nuca, dándole pequeños besos con tímidos mordiscos. Tocando y masajeándo su pelo pegándose cada vez más a él, sintiendo el enorme bulto que contenía sus pantalones y que ahora la rozaba.

En aquel preciso instante, la atmósfera era perfecta, la noche no podía ser más hermosa, solo importaba las dos personas que se encontraban en aquella habitación. Levi había terminado de desabrochar todos los botones de la blusa de la chica, tenía el sujetador a la vista, era negro bastante sencillo. Le quito rápidamente la blusa y se concentró en mirar aquellos dos montículos que tenía delante de él, tan grandes, tan exuberantes, tan suaves. El azabache, miró una vez más a Mikasa, necesitaba su aprobación, Mikasa no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarlo, por lo que Levi procedió a tocarle por encima de la fina prenda, masajeándolos con una mano, acariciándolos, para después bajar poco a poco a su piel, besaba su cuello, su pecho y la poca piel que se dejaba ver sobre la ropa.

El hombre atrajo aún más a la joven, para tener mejor acceso a sus pechos, estaba realmente excitado por lo que con una mano comenzó a acariciar su espalda, mientras que con la otra agarraba firmemente un pecho. Pegó su boca a la clavícula de Mikasa y con los dientes fue bajando uno a uno los tirantes de la prenda. Acto seguido, comenzó a desabrochar el sujetador de la joven, se valió de sus dos manos para conseguirlo, cuando esto ocurrió la prenda de la chica cayó de inmediato al suelo, dejando ver unos grandes turgentes y bien formados senos, que enloquecieron a Levi.

Mikasa por instinto se llevó las manos a sus pechos, tapándose, cubriéndose con los brazos avergonzada ya que era la primera vez que alguien los veía.

 _-Mikasa, eres preciosa, tus pechos son preciosos, eres todo una mujer, me estoy controlando para no quitarte el resto de la ropa, y meterte en mi cama. Me vuelves loco, necesito estar dentro tuyo, quiero hacerte mía..._

 _-Capitán, yo…-_

 _-Pequeño Leviiiii, ¿estás ahí?, abre la puerta por favor, necesito decirte algo…-_ La voz de Hanji venía directamente de detrás de la puerta.

Mikasa se puso muy nerviosa y toda la atmósfera perfecta que se había desarrollado en torno a ellos se esfumó, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y lo que pudo haber hecho y se sintió mal. Rápidamente recogió sus prendas del suelo y se escondió tal como le dijo Levi debajo de la cama. Debía de salir de allí cuanto antes, necesitaba pensar….

Levi por su parte se acomodó la camisa y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de mala gana, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, ya que por segunda vez Hanji le interrumpía, aunque también estaba agradecido ya que no sabe lo que hubiera sucedido si ella no los llega a interrumpir, seguramente habría hecho suya a Ackerman y conociendo a la joven, mañana lo hubiera lamentado.

- _¿Estabas ya durmiendo?, lo siento, pero tengo algo que contarte-_ dijo Hanji intentando despertar la curiosidad de Levi.

 _-Y no podías esperar hasta mañana, dime de que se trata de una vez y lárgate-_ respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- _No seas tan gruñón Levi, tengo que presentarte a alguien, es el pastor de la Iglesia del muro, le hemos dicho amablemente que pase una temporada con nosotros, hasta que nos diga algo más acerca de los titanes que están dentro de las murallas-_

Levi sabía que tenía que irse de allí y llevarse a Hanji con él, y esa era la ocasión perfecta, así Mikasa podría salir de su escondite e irse a su barracón. Sabía de sobra que cuando el llegara a su habitación, ella no estaría allí y eso lo desilusionaba.

 _-Está bien mejor nos vamos, voy solo a conocerlo, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar con más calma mañana-_ dijo en voz alta, para que Mikasa comprendiera que el mensaje era para ella.

 _-Si supongo que será lo mejor, mañana lo interrogaremos y espero que nos de algo que nos sirva-_ Argumentó Hanji reflexiva, poniendo sus dedos debajo del mentón, como si estuviera pensando en algo. A Hanji le podían llamar de todo, inclusive loca, pero sabía que había interrumpido algo cuando se fijó en el pelo desordenado de Levi y en la comida que había en la mesa, alguien más estaba en la habitación, ella lo sabía, pero hizo como si nada de eso ocurriese y siguió a Levi, no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a la habitación.

Los dos soldados pronto desaparecieron de la estancia, Mikasa que había estado escuchando todo se dispuso a salir, se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió de forma cautelosa de la habitación de su capitán en dirección a la suya. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se quitó lo que traía puesto y se cobijó rápidamente, cogiendo una almohada entre sus brazos, apretándola fuertemente, y es que sabía que lo que había estado a punto de hacer estaba mal. Pero ella lo deseaba, y sentía todavía en su piel el sabor de su besos…T _onta tonta tonta,_ se repetía una y otra vez, ella lo había provocado y casi termina siendo suya..¿Pero acaso no era lo que en el fondo deseaba?..con varias preguntas en su cabeza, sus ojos fueron cerrándose y en pocos minutos ya se encontraba profundamente dormida.

* * *

El mañana para suerte o desgracia de ambos no llegó, ya que un nuevo ataque esta vez en el Muro Rose hizo que saltaran todas las alarmas y todo el personal del ejército se dirigió a proteger la ciudad. Mientras que los miembros de la Legión de Reconocimiento en especial la promoción 104, fueron los encargados de ir hasta el Muro Rose a ver que era lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo ella se quedó junto con Eren, Armin Hanji y Levi y algunos miembros más dentro del muro. En este tiempo tanto Mikasa como Levi se habían evitado, haciendo como si lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, nunca sucedió.

Levi comprendió que había asustado a Mikasa, ya que cada vez que se le acercaba, ella comenzaba a ignorarlo o se marchaba a otro lugar, por lo que decidió darle espacio y tiempo para que reflexionara, para que pensara tranquilamente en lo que ella quería, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar sobre lo que pasaba entre ambos, de alguna forma el quería explicarle que no fue nada malo lo que hicieron esa noche en su habitación…

Mikasa por su parte se sentía muy nerviosa cada vez que el se le acercaba, así que siempre huía con alguna excusa….lo deseaba como hombre, quería estar en sus brazos de eso no había duda, pero llegar tan lejos con el capitán hizo que reflexionara las cosas. Tenía que poner distancia entre los dos mientras aclaraba sus ideas. Debía pensar en lo que haría con él…..pero ese no era el momento, ahora tenía que trabajar junto a su escuadrón en descubrir la verdad sobre los titanes que habían aparecido de repente dentro del Muro Rose. Sí, eso haría trabajar y trabajar, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Hanji había llegado al lado suyo, y la miraba de arriba abajo estudiando su rostro.

 _-Hola Mikasa, ¿en qué piensas?-_

 _-No es nada Mayor Hanji, ¿qué es lo que desea?-_ respondió la joven brevemente

 _-Tengo que pedirte un nuevo favor, debo ir con el Pastor Nick a hablar sobre un asunto y necesito que ayudes a Levi con sus masajes, ya sabes para mejorar la circulación y los músculos de su pierna, mira este es el ungüento que le tienes que aplicar, confío en ti Mikasa ya que eres la única que posee fuerza y paciencia para soportar a nuestro querido enano, gracias de antemano…Adiós-_ dijo rápidamente Hanji dejando a la chica con las manos extendidas con el ungüento en ellas.

- _¿Por qué a mi?, enserio.… el destino hace que una y otra vez me encuentre con él…¿Qué hago, qué hago?-_ se preguntaba una y otra vez en voz alta.

Decidida a aclarar las cosas de una vez y por todas partió Mikasa hasta la habitación del capitán, llevando consigo el ungüento, sería una excusa perfecta para verlo…

 **Continuara…**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Sonrisa

**Hola a todos los que siguen mi historia y a los que son nuevos también, les agradezco un montón la paciencia que tienen, en serio muchas gracias. Estoy muy muy feliz al recibir sus comentarios tanto aquí como en Wattpad, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, pero les tengo que advertir que contiene muchos SPOILERS Y LEMON, así que ya saben +18 años. Espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios. Un saludo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Sonrisa**

Hanji Zoe siempre fue muy observadora, aunque para mucha gente fuera sólo la "loca de los titanes". Hace algunos días había comenzado a observar el comportamiento de su amigo y de la nueva recluta, miembro de la promoción 104. Y tanto había observado que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba entre ellos. Sabía que las relaciones entre militares no estaban bien vistas, pero quien era ella para interponerse entre ellos dos. Más aún sabiendo que en cualquier expedición podrían perder la vida. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de la vida mientras se podía…?, fue por eso por lo que pidió exclusivamente a Mikasa que fuera a dar un masaje al capitán. Quería que hablaran y que estuvieran a solas. Ya que notaba las miradas que se daban, y… no eran para nada inocentes.

Aunque la joven fue con la más absoluta seguridad a buscar a su superior por el motivo que fuera no lo encontró en su habitación. Una mezcla alegría y tristeza invadieron a Mikasa que si bien en un principio estaba segura de ir a encarar a su capitán, por el camino las fuerzas le flaquearon, así que al ver que no se tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar, optó por volver a sus actividades, y si le decía algo la mayor Hanji, le diría simplemente que no había nadie cuando fue.

El día había transcurrido con normalidad, estaban todos reunidos con Hanji y con Levi que iban a dar las nuevas instrucciones para dirigirse hasta el muro Rose. Armin que conocía como nadie a su amiga de la infancia la miraba de reojo, sabía que algo le estaba ocurriendo, no sabía que era pero tenía muy buena intuición, por lo que al verla tan nerviosa durante la reunión, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la azabache y le preguntó que si algo le pasaba, a lo que Mikasa respondió secamente que nada.

Partieron en una carreta en plena noche: Hanji, Levi, Armin, Eren, Mikasa y el Pastor Nick, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, el pastor de la iglesia no soltaba prenda, sabía de sobra lo que pasaba con los muros, Levi intentó inútilmente amenazarle con una pistola, sin embargo no sirvió de nada, parecía que había hecho un voto de silencio y tenía prohibido hablar. Cuando llegaron a su destino, Levi se fue con el Pastor Nick, para intentar que entrara en razón y que les digiera algo que les pudiera ayudar. Algo que sirviera para salvar a la humanidad.

El capitán antes de asignar a cada uno su cometido, dijo a Mikasa que cuidara de Eren, se sorprendió a si mismo decirle esto a ella, ya que en el fondo sentía celos de que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, se dijo a si mismo que este no era el momento de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera resolver de una vez y por todas el misterio de los titanes dentro del muro Rose. Por desgracia fue muy tarde cuando se descubrió la identidad del titán colosal y el titán acorazado, Rainer y Bertholdt habían secuestrado (otra vez) a Eren. Mikasa, el propio Erwin, varios policías militares, así como Hannes miembro de las tropas estacionarias, fueron a rescatar a Eren.

Eren fue rescatado, y gracias a ello se descubrió el gran poder que ocultaba y por el que tanta gente había muerto, Mikasa estaba mas tranquila, su hermano estaba a salvo y por primera vez la humanidad tenía una oportunidad, no sólo para sellar el muro María, si no para descubrir lo que ocultaba más allá de los gruesos y altos muros. En todo este tiempo Mikasa y Levi no habían tenido tiempo para hablar, y seguían evitándose. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando fueron a la cabaña dentro del bosque donde tenían pensado realizar los experimentos con el joven titán, con la intención de que aprendiera el poder de endurecer y cerrar por fin el Muro María.

Los días eran casi una copia del día anterior: Eren exhausto por los experimentos, Mikasa preocupada por él, Eren diciéndole que era una exagerada y que no quería que se entrometiera en sus asuntos…..Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de su superior _-Tsk-_ era lo único que pronunciaba a modo de queja cuando veía otra vez a Mikasa intentando ayudar al desagradecido de su _"hermano"_. En uno de estos experimentos Eren quedó bastante herido por lo que Mikasa fue a reclamar a Hanji, a decirle que parara con los experimentos.

Levi que había estado escuchando todo, se acercó hasta donde se encontraban las dos mujeres.

- _¡Ackerman es suficiente, Hangi sabe lo que hace, deja de meterte donde no te llaman!-_ exclamó Levi, perdiendo los papeles al ver al Mikasa tan preocupada por Eren.

 _-Me preocupo porque es mi hermano y no quiero que le pase nada, y ustedes dos lo van a matar-_ respondió la joven no pudiendo callarse más y encarando a su superior.

Hangi miraba divertida la escena, sabía que entre los dos había alguna chispa, ya que notaba la intensidad con que se miraban.. como su compañero tan neutral, tan apático, tan calmado como era, de repente se mostraba tan furioso, solo lo veía de esa forma cuando peleaba con algún titán, o cuando descubría algún producto nuevo de limpieza…Por otro lado Mikasa tan poco expresiva mostraba en su rostro un brillo especial, como si toda la pelea le estuviera gustando. Sabía que lo mejor era dejarlos solos, por lo que disimuladamente hizo un gesto a Moblit para que se retiraran y dejaran al par de Ackermans discutiendo a solas.

Hace mucho tiempo que se quedaron solos discutiendo, no iban a dar su brazo a torcer ninguno de los dos, Mikasa y Levi se miraban intensamente, esperando que alguno de los dos bajara la mirada…. _-Desde el día que conoció a Eren lo ha lastimado, no tiene ninguna consideración con él, ¡estoy harta de usted capitán!-_ demandó furiosa Mikasa.

- _Y yo estoy harto de tu actitud con él, no te das cuenta que no eres su madre ni su niñera, ni su hermana, no eres nada de él, deberías de una vez dejarlo en paz y centrarte en tu vida-_ dijo fusilándola con la mirada. - _No tiene ningún derecho a meterse en mi vida, mucho menos en mi vida privada-_ respondió Mikasa. _-Tienes razón, pero Eren forma parte de mi escuadrón al igual que tú, así que cualquier cosa que afecte a mi escuadrón me interesa, deberías saberlo mejor que nadie-_

La tensión había disminuido tan solo un poco, Mikasa se quedó pensando en las últimas palabras de su capitán: era verdad que Levi se había preocupado por Eren, ya que fue él, el que lo rescató del titán de Annie, fue él, el que lo ayudó a que ingresara en la Legión de Reconocimiento, muy a su manera claro está, pero lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba, tal vez estaba siendo muy injusta, por un simple experimento…. _-Capitán yo…-_

- _Deberías centrarte más en ti Ackerman, y dejar de estar detrás de alguien que no te merece, y sobre todo deberías enfrentarte a todo aquello que desconoces y tienes miedo a reconocerlo-_ Con estas palabras Levi dio por finalizada la conversación, dejando perpleja a la joven Ackerman, que se preguntaba que era lo que había querido decir con _"tienes miedo a reconocerlo"._

La noche había llegado para los miembros de la promoción 104, sin embargo Mikasa seguía pensando en las últimas palabras de su superior. Terminó de cenar en el comedor y decidida a averiguar que era lo que había querido decir Levi se dirigió rápidamente a través de los pasillos hasta su cuarto, Sasha también había cenado y estaba a punto de irse a la cama. Vio como Mikasa llegaba más rara que de costumbre y se cambiaba de ropa apresuradamente. Poniéndose únicamente una blusa blanca a la que acompañaba una falda sencilla y encima se puso la chaqueta de la Legión.

La chica patata pensó que se iba a acostar pero para su sorpresa solo dijo _-Ahora vengo-_. A Sasha no le dio tiempo a preguntar a donde se dirigía, pero supo por su mirada que era algo importante. Mikasa salió de su habitación con mucha cautela ya que no quería levantar sospechas, no quería que supieran a donde se dirigía. Hábilmente logró esquivar a los demás miembros que aún estaban despiertos. Atravesó las habitaciones sin problema, Levi tenía su habitación en una zona un tanto alejada del resto. Y esto suponía una ventaja, ya que nadie en su sano juicio iba a molestar al _"Heichou"_ sin ninguna razón. La joven Ackerman se acercó sigilosamente hasta su destino y una vez allí, tomó aire y respiró profundamente sacando lentamente el oxígeno de sus pulmones. Estaba muy nerviosa, nerviosa porque otra vez se encontraba en una situación parecida a la anterior, donde había perdido el control con su superior, no sabía lo que podría pasar esta vez...

Tocó la puerta con suaves toques, sabía de antemano que Hanji no se encontraba en aquel lugar, ya que le había visto anteriormente charlando con los miembros de su escuadrón y la conocía tan bien que sabía que los soldados no se iban a escapar hasta el amanecer de una de sus charlas. Pero regresando a ese preciso momento, la joven no sabía que iba a decir una vez que entrara allí, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, lo único que sabía era que necesitaba que le dijera el por qué de sus palabras, pero en el fondo sabía que aquello no era más que una pobre excusa para verlo y enfrentarlo de una vez y por todas.

Levi miraba desde su habitación a ningún punto en concreto, como casi todas las noches no tenía nada que hacer, dado que sufría de insomnio, ademas que a él con 3 escasas horas de descanso le bastaban para sentirse como nuevo. Unos ligeros golpes lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, no entendía quien se atrevía a molestarlo a estas horas de la noche, si no era algo importante el mismo le daría el castigo al soldado que se atrevía a molestarlo. Optó por no decir nada y abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba y así pillarlo por sorpresa.

Esta vez el sorprendido fue él, al ver a la persona que se encontraba del otro lado del umbral de su puerta. Pero acostumbrado a mantener la calma en todo tipo de situaciones, controló perfectamente sus gestos.

 _-¿Qué hace aquí Ackerman?-_ dijo Levi dándole la espalda y haciendo un gesto para que ella entrara, invitándola a pasar a su habitación.

Mikasa cerró la puerta tras ella y con mas nerviosismo que antes respondió _-Pues yo vine….porque…..Porqué no habíamos terminado la conversación de la tarde…que significa lo que me dijo antes…-_ contestó Mikasa enfrentándolo.

 _-No te hagas la tonta sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero…-_ Levi se dio la vuelta y también la encaró. - _Yo no se a que se refiere-_ Mikasa estaba completamente avergonzada…

- _No te hagas la inocente, sé bien a lo que has venido-_ Levi no le dio tiempo a la joven para que contestara. Acercó su boca la de ella y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más la besó, los besos fueron muy demandantes, apasionados, suaves, esta vez Levi fue muy despacio, saboreando los labios de Mikasa sin ninguna prisa, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos dos. Mikasa correspondía con la misma pasión a su capitán, lentamente y con timidez apoyó sus brazos en los hombros de Levi, con sus manos acariciaba la piel de su cuello y la parte baja de su nuca.

Las manos expertas del azabache vagaban por el cuerpo de Mikasa, acariciándole lentamente primero por su espalda, y luego por la cintura. Detuvo sus manos en la diminuta cintura de la chica, como queriendo autorización para ir más allá... Mikasa sentía su cuerpo vibrar, sabía que luego se podría arrepentir de sus acciones, pero eso ahora no le importaba. Sintió las manos del capitán rodear su cintura. Quería más, así que esta vez fue ella la que profundizó el beso, metiendo su lengua con más intensidad dentro de la boca del Levi.

El capitán tomó esto como una invitación, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en los glúteos de la joven, tocó con firmeza su bien formado trasero, y luego deslizó sus manos por uno de sus muslos. Después subió su mano hasta encontrar el punto íntimo de Mikasa. Lo acarició superficialmente, por encima del pantalón. Sabía que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus acciones; pero no le importó.

Mikasa con esta caricia se sintió desvanecer en los brazos de aquel hombre, necesitaba más de él, así que por instinto acercó su cadera contra el, rozándose contra su mano. Levi siguió entonces con más empeño en sus movimientos. La ropa comenzaba a molestar entre ambos, lentamente el azabache comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de la joven, después siguió con su blusa desabrochando lentamente cada uno de los botones. Los besos no cesaban, ambos se encontraban explorando del otro, ambos se deseaban, no importaba la diferencia de edad, o el rango de cada uno, solo importaban ellos dos. Mikasa sabía que al ir por la noche a verlo esto podía suceder, y en el fondo lo había estado deseando desde mucho antes.

La chaqueta negra que utilizaba Levi en ese momento cayó al suelo, las manos y los labios de ambos se exploraban mutuamente. Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltar se separaron momentáneamente, la luz de las velas reflejaba los rojos labios de la chica, hinchados y entreabiertos, pidiendo cada vez más. Con timidez fue quitando lentamente la camisa a su superior, sin quererlo mirar a los ojos. Levi dejó que ella lo hiciera, y una vez que cayó al suelo, pudo ver el torso musculoso y tonificado de su capitán. El azabache hizo lo mismo que ella y en poco tiempo ambos se encontraban sin ropa en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Levi contempló a Mikasa, admiró lo hermosa que era, lo joven y delicada que se veía ante sus ojos; pasión y lujuria era lo que esa joven despertaba en él. Con sus manos retiró por fin la única prenda que le quedaba, y pudo por fin admirar los turgentes y grandes pechos que ahora se mostraban ante él. Volvió a besar a Mikasa cada vez con más desenfreno, acariciándola como si ella fuera un espejismo que podría desaparecer en cualquier instante. Estaba ansioso por estar dentro de ella, estaba ansioso por mojarse en ella...

Sus manos encontraron sus pechos y comenzaron a amansar los dos montículos, acariciando con sus dedos los delicados pezones, haciendo que estos se endurecieran de inmediato. Un gemido ahogado salió de la boca de Mikasa al sentir como Levi había bajado su lengua desde el cuello hasta posarse sobre sus pechos. Mayor fue su excitación al ver cómo succionaba uno de sus senos. Arqueó la espalda al sentirse presa de tanto placer.

La joven aunque inexperta en estos temas, no quiso quedarse atrás y comenzó a besar y a dar pequeños mordiscos a Levi en el cuello así como en los hombros. Acariciando en todo momento su pecho. Levi sabía que no podía contenerse mucho más por lo que cargó a la joven en los brazos y la depositó en la cama, Mikasa se puso aún más nerviosa al ver la mirada de su capitán. Tenía la mirada llena de algo que ella jamás había visto en él: _Pasión._

Levi la miró y vio que ella tenía miedo, y era lo normal, tal vez nunca había estado en una situación similar. Ella seguramente era virgen y él sería el primero en su vida. No supo porqué al pensar que era virgen su miembro se endureció aún mas, debía de ser cuidadoso y tratar a Mikasa con delicadeza, aunque con toda la excitación que sentía, sabía que eso iba a ser muy difícil.

Caminó lentamente a la cama donde ahora se encontraba Mikasa y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, haciendo que la joven se relajara. -Hay mucha luz, creo que es mejor que apague las velas capitán- susurró Mikasa, ya que le daba mucha vergüenza que la viera desnuda. -si es lo que quieres- Levi se dirigió hasta las velas y las apago de inmediato. Fue hasta una de las ventanas y retiró un poco las cortinas. Haciendo que entrara un poco de luz proveniente de la luna.

Mikasa se sintió con más confianza entonces, vio como su capitán se quitaba los pantalones y se acercaba hasta la cama, una vez allí se puso encima de ella y nuevamente la besó con pasión. Levi sabía que no iba a haber vuelta atrás por lo que decidió preguntar a la joven, si estaba consciente de lo que iban a hacer. Por lo que volvió a llamarla por su nombre:

 _-Mikasa aún estás a tiempo, si no quieres te puedes marchar, pero si no, voy a seguir adelante y no parare hasta hacerte mía, pero quiero oírlo de tu boca, no quiero obligarte a nada..-_

Mikasa estaba muy excitada, por un lado tenía miedo, pero por otro lado sabía que Levi le atraía, que despertaba en ella los más profundos deseos, y eso jamás le había pasado con ningún otro hombre, ni siquiera con Eren, sentía que estaba húmeda, mojada, y que su cuerpo en especial en su zona íntima comenzaba a palpitar. Y ya que había llegado hasta aquí no iba a volver atrás.

 _-Levi, hazme tuya-_ respondió la joven tuteándole por primera vez, agarrando al capitán del cuello y atrayendo su rostro al suyo para besarlo. _-Que así sea-_ dijo él devorando otra vez sus labios.

Los besos viajaban por todo el cuerpo de la joven, haciendo que experimentara multitud de sensaciones, las manos de Levi se deslizaban acariciando todo su cuerpo, poco a poco fue levantando la tela de la falda, tocando sus largas y suaves piernas, llegó por fin hasta el centro de ellas, metió una de sus manos dentro de esa zona tan íntima y rozó con sus dedos la entrada de la joven. Mikasa sintió como una ola de placer atravesaba por su cuerpo, cuando el metió su mano y tocó aquella área. Con sus hábiles dedos iba acariciando por fuera la intimidad de la azabache, haciendo que jadeara de placer. La ropa interior pronto fue un estorbo por lo que Levi rápidamente se deshizo de ella.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta su cuello, pasando por sus pechos, succionándolos, lamiéndolos y amansándolos con desesperación, quería que supiera cómo la necesitaba, como necesitaba hundirse de una vez y por todas en ella. Sus manos acariciaban profundamente su intimidad, metió sus dedos en ella, rozando sus pliegues y sintiendo por primera vez la humedad que desprendía la joven. Quería volverla loca, que disfrutara, quería que supiera de los placeres de la carne. Quería hacerla suya completamente. Los labios del capitán fueron dando pequeños besos por su vientre. Bajando lentamente hasta encontrarse con la intimidad de Mikasa.

Mikasa sentía vergüenza al ver como Levi estaba acariciando esa zona tan intima, iba a decir algo sin embargo no puedo ya que sintió como un placer desconocido tocaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, haciendo que arqueara la espalda de inmediato. Levi había introducido su lengua en la cavidad húmeda de Mikasa, lamiéndola con deseo y desesperación. Bebiendo todos los jugos de la fémina. Mientras lamía el punto de placer de Mikasa, comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la estrecha intimidad. Al ser su primera vez, necesitaba que estuviera lo más lubricada posible para que no le doliera demasiado. Levi sintió por primera vez que no era capaz de controlarse por más tiempo. Su miembro cada vez se hinchaba más y le empezaba a doler.

Sin poder aguantar más se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Quedando completamente desnudo. Mikasa sintió algo duro que le rozaba por encima y temió lo peor. Se puso nerviosa y cerró las piernas. - _Confía en mi, intentaré que no te duela demasiado-_ susurró Levi en su oído, dándole algunos besos en la oreja. _-Yo... capitán...yo... no he hecho esto y...-_ respondió Mikasa asustada. _-Lo sé Mikasa, te prometo que seré delicado contigo, y...deja de llamarme capitán-_ Nuevamente la besó con pasión, rozando con las manos la piel de sus muslos, acariciándole la entrada, Mikasa aún temerosa poco a poco fue entreabriendo las piernas. Dejando que el la acariciara a placer por esa zona tan intima, sintiendo una vez más como empezaba a fluir nuevamente sus jugos.

Levi se separó de Mikasa, y se posicionó sobre ella, abrió aún más sus piernas, tocó con su mano la intimidad de la joven y con sus líquidos mojó la punta de su miembro. Muy despacio se fue introduciendo en ella, llenándola por completo. Sintió descargas de placer atravesando su erguido miembro al ingresar en ella: la joven ignoraba el placer que le estaba dando a su capitán. Sintió cómo las paredes de la joven lo abrazaban, lo arropaban con sus fluidos. Lentamente siguió penetrándola. Mikasa sintió por primera vez en su vida como algo ingresaba en su interior, de repente un dolor hizo que gritara, el dolor provenía de su intimidad. Levi sabía que tenía que hacerlo rápido, así que de una embestida la desfloró. Con mucha fuerza, logró controlar su impulso de empujar más dentro de ella. Mikasa permanecía con los ojos cerrados, aguantando el dolor, Levi al verla así, intentó distraer su atención con pequeños besos acariciando su cuerpo, y tocando el botón de su entrada, tocándolo delicadamente, permaneciendo quieto para que ella se acostumbrara a su intromisión.

Las muestras de afecto fueron bien recibidas por la joven, que abrió los ojos al sentir como el placer nuevamente recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo. Necesitaba más... por lo que empujó ligeramente sus caderas contra las de Levi. El azabache entendió el mensaje así que lentamente empujó dentro de ella. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente, su cara estaba roja y varias gotas de sudor caían de su frente. Estaba disfrutando demasiado el momento, su rostro lo reflejaba, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada. Los gemidos por parte de ambos no tardaron en llegar. La habitación se inundó de los jadeos y gritos ahogados de dos personas que estaban disfrutando de sus cuerpos; gozando del placer del sexo.

Sangre, sudor y fluidos estaban mezclados en aquellas sabanas que habían sido testigos de cómo dos personas sucumbían a la pasión. Las embestidas que le propinaba Levi no habían parado, Mikasa sentía que algo se acumulaba en su bajo vientre y tenía miedo ya que en cualquier momento podría explotar. No pudo contenerse más y gimió al sentir que algo dentro de su intimidad comenzaba a contraerse. Su primer orgasmo había llegado, el azabache se sintió complacido al ver como su compañera había pasado del dolor al placer en pocos minutos. Su miembro sintió como las paredes se contraían, y como sus gemidos habían parado. Supo entonces que Mikasa por primera vez había experimentado el placer del orgasmo. Este hecho hizo que él la deseará todavía mas. Dejó que ella se recuperase momentáneamente y siguió con su cometido; pero esta vez en una posición diferente. El _Heichou_ cambió de posición un par de veces más y sin poderse contener ni un segundo más, salió de ella y derramó toda su esencia.

Ambos amantes se recostaron agitados en la cama, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Pensando en las consecuencias de lo que habían hecho. Sin embargo el cansancio del momento los venció. Los dos cerraron los ojos. Levi la cogió en entre sus brazos y la atrajo a su pecho. No sabía porque lo estaba haciendo. Pero no quería que Mikasa se sintiera utilizada. Sus párpados también comenzaron a cerrarse y una imperceptible _sonrisa_ apareció en el rostro del capitán.

 **Continuará….**

 **¿Qué pasará a la mañana siguiente?**


End file.
